


The Good, The Bad and The Undead

by Amylissa



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Witches, another appearance of korea idol, badass sassy kris, girl!kris, girl!lay, girl!yeol, one-sided taoris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: Kristina is a witch who hunts demons and other unearthly beasts in order to protect the far more weaker creatures; especially the humans. She then finds herself attracted to the newly appointed demon lord, Suho Kim.Kristina must decide between whether to do her duty and kill him, or go against her clan's orders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my aff 
> 
> Reference:  
> Kristina - Kris  
> Yixin - lay  
> Chanmi - Chanyeol

A girl full of panic ran for her life, speeding through the alleyway. Her forehead was full of sweat bullets, her hair was in a tangled mess. Not only that, her expensive brand name mini blue dress had gotten torn a bit. 

Yet, she didn’t care in the slightest about it right now. Her top priority right now was to escape from that place and save her own life. 

Tears were pricking her eyes as she forced her legs to run. Why it had to ended up like this? All she wanted was to have some fun since she had finished her exams, and maybe pick up a cute, decent guy along the way. However, she never thought that she would pick up a dangerous guy. She really didn’t want to die yet. She was still young. and there was lot of things that she hasn’t done in her life. 

She was too consumed in her thoughts that she didn’t realize the puddle of mud in front of her. And as a result, she stepped on it and slipped a few steps ahead before falling down to the ground with loud thump. 

She was about to get up from the ground, but instead she froze up, her face turning pale as she heard the sinister laughter coming from behind her. She knew who the voice belonged too without even having to turn her back. She was scared for her life. 

“Aww...poor baby. You really think that you could escape from me?” 

The girl then turned around to face the man, “Please let... me go….I-I’ll do...anything….j-just don’t k-kill me,” the girl pleaded as her tears started spilling down her cheeks. She couldn’t stop praying to God to save her from this evil man.

The man kneeled down to her level, “I do want to let you go, honey, but I can’t.” He used his thumb to wipe the tears from the girl’s cheek, “Don’t worry, it will not be painful as you think.”

“Nooo!!! I’m begging you!!! Please let me go!!!” 

Her prayers almost went unanswered.

Almost.

The man just ignored the woman’s screams as he leaned in closer. However, before he could do anything, a sword was being held against his neck.

“Let the woman go now if you still cherish your life,” a deep voice said.

The man huffed in annoyance before raising his hands up in a surrendering manner. 

“Fine,” he said before he turned around.

The first sight that greeted him was the figure of a tall person wearing a tight jacket, long pants and high-knee combat boots. The person also had pulled the hoodie up to cover their head, shadowing their face.

The person then gave a signal to the girl to escape from there. The girl nodded before she quickly ran off in a hurry. Although she did feel curious as to who her savior was, but she didn’t want to stay there any longer. The only thing she could do was to pray for her saviors safety.

“Who are you?”

“Can’t you tell from simply looking at my clothes?” 

The man then looked at the person from head to toe. Since it was dark, he couldn’t see the person very clearly. 

“Look, mister, you seriously don’t want to mess with me. Why don’t we forget about this and go on with our life?” 

The man wasn’t scared of this person that standing in front of him. He could easily fight if he wanted too, but he didn’t want to waste his energy since his prey had run out from there and he needed to find a new one before the sun went down.

“Mister? Seriously? Which part of me looks like a man?” The person, or woman asked, “ I know what you really are. And it is part of my job to bring you back.”

The demon glared at the woman, “Don’t tell me that you’re one of the hunters.”

“You finally figured it out! Now, be a good demon and follow me back. If not, don’t blame me for whatever happens.”

“Not today, witch!”

The demon then threw a fireball towards the hunter. The hunter was able to dodge it on time and it hit the dustbin behind her. The demon took this chance to run away from the woman, but he wasn’t able to do so when the woman struck him using her sword. He managed to grabbed the sword and use his strength to break it.

The hunter's eyes widened slightly and her mouth agape as she watched the blade of her sword fall down to the ground.

“Hey! Do you know how expensive this sword is! It almost costed half of my entire salary!”

“Instead of worrying about your precious sword, shouldn’t you worry about yourself right now? How are you going to defend yourself right now without any weapons?” The demon then licked his lips, “You know, I never sucked a witch’s soul before. I wonder how your soul tastes like.”

The hunter couldn’t help but roll her eyes despite the fact that the demon is unable to see it, “There is one thing that I hate about demons. They always think that they are so powerful that no one can defeat them.” She then pulled out a small knife from her belt, “Sorry to disappoint you, but you aren’t going to suck my or anyone’s soul today.”

The hunter used her small knife to attack the demon. The demon quickly raised his hand to defend himself from getting stabbed by the knife. As result, the woman only managed to slice the demon’s arm. 

The demon then created a fireball and shot it at the hunter. He let out a small groan when his fireball missed the hunter and hit the wall instead. He then threw another fireball towards the hunter. The hunter clicked her teeth before raising her hand and bouncing the fireball back towards the demon. 

The demon’s eyes widened when his own fireball came back at him and he was too stunned that he wasn’t able to manage avoiding it and as result, it hit him. He let out a scream as he slowly burned to ashes.

“This should teach you a lesson not to underestimate a witch.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A silver haired, petite man slammed his hands down on his desk causing the other man to flinch while his so called partner just leaned against the wall, staring at her nails like it wasn’t such a big fuss for her when she is the sole reason to why the petite man was so angry.

“Kristina Wu! Why can’t you understand that this mission isn’t a solo mission!? You dare to abandon your partner and pursue the demon alone?!” 

“Look, Minseok-ssi, it wasn’t my fault that he decided to flirt with the waitresses at the bar. I can’t wait for him to finish flirting when there is someone in danger.” Kristina answered while her partner had the decency to blush after she mentioned that.

“Even so, you shouldn’t go alone! You should call for backup if that was the case.”

“And let the demon suck the woman’s soul while I’m waiting for backup? Such a good idea.” Kristina sarcastically replied.

Minseok let out a small sigh as he massaged his temples. Kristina had been in his team for a very long time that he finally understood how stubborn this woman can get. He was only wasting his breath by scolding Kristina for her reckless behavior. 

“Fine, I’ll let it off for this time. No more next time, Kristina. Do you understand?”

Kristina grumbled, “Yes, sir.”

“Both of you can leave now.”

Kristina’s partner bowed before he walked out from the room. Kristina was about to do the same when Minseok’s voice stopped her.

“Kristina, please be more careful. You know how much I care about you and I really don’t want anything happening to you.”

Kristina’s lips then curled into small smile, but Minseok wasn’t able to see it because of the veil that covered half of her face.

“Yes, ge. I’ll be more careful from today onwards.”

“You better keep your promise this time,” Minseok sternly warned, “Go home and get some rest. It must’ve been a tiring day for you.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, ge.”

“Goodnight.”

Minseok watched Kristina walk out from his office. He shook his head. Despite the fact that Kristina’s stubbornness is such pain in the ass sometimes, he does cares about Kristina a lot. Not as lover cares about his partner, but as brother who cares about his little sister which is the reason why he is very strict with Kristina compared to his others subordinates. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A maid was stirring the soup when she heard screaming coming from outside the kitchen. She then stop stirring the soup and ran out from the kitchen to check what had happen.  
A man then emerged from his hiding spot while muttering how naive that maid had beens and how he also should be thanking his mate for helping him distract the maid. After all, his mate wasn’t a trickster demon for nothing. He then approached the pot and took out a small bottle from his pocket. He opened the lid and his lips curled into a devilish smirk before he slowly poured out the content from the bottle into the soup.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A small girl slowly walked down the stairs while hugging a white alpaca stuffed animal. She had been woken up from her sleep when she heard yelling coming from the downstairs. She immediately went to her parents’ room to look for her parents so she can tell them about the screams. However, her parents weren’t inside the room and that made her very afraid that the scream might actually belong to one of her parents. She decided to be brave and go downstairs by herself while praying that nothing had happened to her parents.

She straight away headed towards the living room. Her steps abruptly stopping, her doll dropped on the floor. A man or should she say a demon was standing in front of her father who was sprawled on the floor. The demon had stabbed her father’s abdomen with a knife. Her father saw her and mouthed at her to run, but her feet didn’t want to budge from their position. 

She then looked beside her father and she screamed after she saw her mother’s body lying on the floor with a pool of blood around her mother’s body. The demon heard her scream and pull out the knife. She let out gasp as she watched her father slumped down to the marble floor. Her eyes then widened when the demon slowly turning his body.

The demon’s lips curled into an evil grin, “Well well...what do we have here?”

“Jie! Wake up!”

Kristina blinks a few times and as her vision clears, she faced Yixin’s concerned look. She sat up and leaned against the headboard. She took a moment to steady her breathing, still shaken by her nightmare. It had been years, yet, the night when her parents got killed was still fresh in her mind like it just happened yesterday.

“Are you okay, jie?”

Kristina quickly gave a reassuring smile to Yixin. She doesn’t want Yixin to worry about her.

“I’m perfectly fine, Xin.”

“Stop lying that you’re fine. You’ve been screaming non-stop before I woke you up. Are you having the same nightmare again, jie?” 

“I’m not lying when I say that I’m fine,” Kristina ran her hand through her long platinum blond hair, “I’m already used to it, Xin. I’ve been having the same dream almost every night ever since that day. ”

Sighing, Yixin said, “Jie, maybe you should stay at home today. I don’t think Minseok-ssi would mind it.”

“No.”

“Jie, stop being stubborn and take a leave for a day.”  
“I already said no so don’t force me. Now, will you excuse me? I need to get ready,” Kristina said before she kicked off the blanket from her body.

“Fine, do whatever you want!” 

Yixin then got up from the bed before stalked out of Kristina’s room. Kristina jumped a little when Yixin slammed the door. She let out a small sigh. Looks like she has lot of making up to do with her best friend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kristina-ssi, please come to my office now.”

Kristina was eating lunch in the cafeteria when the announcement had been made. Her teammates started snickering after they heard that. After all, this wasn’t the first time it had happened. Her reckless actions were quite well known among the teams and all of them knew that if their superior called her to his office, it only means one thing, she had cause trouble again.

Kristina glared at her teammates, but her teammates just ignored it. They already knew Kristina for a very long time, knowing her, Kristina’s glare meant no harm. 

Kristina let out a small sigh as she put down the spoon. She then got up from the bench before heading towards her superior’s office. She couldn’t stop wondering what she had done this time to trigger her superior’s anger again.

She stopped in her steps when she reached Minseok’s office. She knocked on the door and a soft voice asked her to come in. She took a deep breath before she stepped inside the office.

“Sit down,” Minseok said as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk, “You don’t have to look so scared. I’m not going to scold you, yet. There is something that I need to discuss with you.”

Kristina then sat down on the chair. There was a small scowl on her lips, “Then you shouldn’t call me using the intercom. Our team thinks that I have done something wrong again.”

“Who asked you to keep acting recklessly to gain a name for yourself?”

“Tch…So what it is that you want to discuss with me?”

“I just received news from higher ups. The demon lord suddenly has fallen into illness and not even their best healer can cure his illness.”

“About time. He is getting too old after all.”

“Kristina!”

“What? I’m only speaking the truth.”

“You better filter that mouth of yours sooner or later because you are going to cause yourself trouble!”

“Ge, I thought you said you have something to discuss with me. Why are you telling me this?”

Minseok glared at Kristina, “I was planning too before you interrupted me. The demon lord has never fallen ill before. Because of this, it had caused turmoil in the demon realm as the demons start to suspect there is a foul play to take down the demon lord. That’s why our higher ups want us to stand on guard 24 hours just in case something bad is going to happen.”

“I see. This is interesting,” Kristina said as she tapped her chin. 

“And one more thing, Kristina, don’t even think of investigating this matter on your own. I know you too well.”

Kristina scoffed, “Fine, sir. Is that all? Can I leave now?”

Minseok waved his hand offhandedly. Kristina then walked out from the office and accidentally bumped into a red haired tall woman, wearing a tight leather jacket and short pants accompany with army boots. 

“Sorry, Chanmi-ssi.”

Chanmi just glared at Kristina before entering Minseok’s office. Kristina sighed. She knew why Chanmi treated her rudely. Chanmi was jealous of her. Not because of her powers since Chanmi also quite strong witch, but because of her closeness with Minseok. 

But it was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta-ed by rmzcharizard

A man raised his hammer up high and brought it down hard against the sword. He then lifted up the weapon for him to inspect his work. He was drenched in sweat, and his tank top was stained with charcoal from coal dust. He lifted his hammer once again and hit the sword again to perfect the structure. He couldn’t stop grinning when a female witch sent a wink at him as she passed by his shop.

“Is she out of her mind or something? Why would she take a liking in you?”

The man drifted his gaze to the owner of the voice. “Ahh… Kristina. What brings you to my humble shop? Aren’t you supposed to be busy hunting demons?”

Kristina threw her broken sword at the man. The man visibly swallowed a little when he saw the condition of the sword, but he managed to mask his expression.

“Oh god, what happened?” The man feigned his shock.

“Cut the crap, Henry! How dare you lie to me? You said this is the finest sword and that it can’t break no matter what! Mind explaining to me why a demon managed to break it with his bare hands?”

Henry scratch his cheek. “I think I must’ve made a mistake by giving you a low quality sword. You really can’t blame me for that. All the swords look too much alike.”

“Do I look like a three-year-old kid who would believe that? You’ve been working as a swordsmith for centuries. There’s no way that you would get two mixed up.”

“Well…”

Kristina raised her hand. “I’m not going to listen to any of your excuses. Just give me a new sword, and I’ll forget about this matter.”

“I don’t have a problem, but you have to…” Henry wasn’t able to finish his words when all the swords inside his shop pointed toward him. He swallowed down his saliva. “Of course it’s going to be free.” He let out a strained chuckle.

“You better not give me another low quality sword. Or else…”

One of the swords suddenly headed toward Henry. Henry screamed and closed his eyes in panic.

“Let this be lesson to you to not lie to me again. I’ll stop by again tomorrow. You better make sure that my sword is ready.”

Kristina then walked out from the shop, and all the swords fell down to ground the moment she stepped out the door. Henry released the breath he had been holding. The rumor was right. Kristina was indeed a very scary witch.

 

Kristina tapped her finger on the table. ‘The demon lord is sick, and he’s never been sick before. Demons believe that this foul play, which must mean someone wanted the demon lord dead? Why? For revenge or… Aha… I got it! When a demon lord dies, his throne is empty, and someone is surely going to replace him as new demon lord. This person must be from his family since only his family members can replace him. I should investigate among his family members, who will benefit the most after he dies. Maybe I should…’

“Jie! What did you promise me just now?”

Kristina snapped out of her thoughts. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me. How could you break your promise?”

“I don’t know even what you’re talking about.” 

Yixin rolled her eyes. “We’ve been friends since we were still in diapers, and I can read you like an open book despite not having the same power like you. You promised me that you would leave your work behind once you’re at home. It hasn’t even been an hour, and you already forgot about that promise!”

“I wasn’t thinking about work just now.”

Yixin snorted. “Right. Do you really think I’m going to believe that?”

“Xin… I…” Kristina tried to explain. She didn’t want her best friend angry at her again, but Yixin cut her off.

“Jie, I know the reason why you became a hunter. You want to find the demon who killed your parents, and I won’t stop you from getting revenge, but…” Yixin bit her lips. “You’re one of the important person in my life, and I don’t want something happen to you.”

Kristina pats Yixin’s hand. “Silly girl. Nothing will happen to me. I’ll be very careful during my missions.”

“I’m warning you, if you dare die in your mission, I’ll revive you and kill you again with my own bare hands.”

Kristina chuckles softly, “Yes, Xinxin. Let continue our dinner.”

“Okay, Jie.”

 

Two demon guards were standing in front of the gate when out of nowhere a smoke suddenly appear in front of them. Before they could do anything, their eyes slowly shuttered close, and within a second, their body fell down to the ground. A loud snore could be heard.

Kristina jumped down from the ceiling. She quickly entered the mansion before the demons realized what had happen to their friends. She wandered around the mansion while looking for any evidence that would point her to the culprit. 

She stopped her steps when it hit her. She let out a small groan. Sometimes she hated her empathy power. After all, feeling others emotion wasn’t fun at all. Still, her empathy power also could alert her when someone was nearby.

She hid herself at the corner of the wall when she heard steps approaching her. She felt anxious when the steps suddenly stopped, scared that their owner might discover her. However, after few seconds, he never moved from his position, and that made her very curious. 

She looked around at her surroundings, and she saw two petite demons having conversation at the hallway. One of the demons’ back was facing her, making her unable to see his face in front of his pink hair.

‘Seriously, a demon with pink hair?’ She thought.

The other demon’s hair was raven and short. He had wide eyes and heart-shaped lips. He suddenly turned his head toward her, making her quickly take a step back. Her body leaned against the wall while her heart beat wildly inside her chest. For a moment there, she thought that raven haired demon may have seen her, and that made her afraid that they had discovered her.

“Have you done it?”

One of Kristina’s eyebrows raised up after she heard that.

‘Done what?’

“Isn’t he bedridden right now? What do you think caused his illness, Hyung?”

The pink haired demon then squeezed the raven haired demon’s shoulder, “Good job. I know that I can count on you, D.O. What you want for you reward? Just name it. I’ll give it to you.”

“I don’t need any reward, Suho-hyung. It is part of my duty to serve you. However, my mate keeps pleading me to take him to visit the human world. So I was hoping…” D.O. trailed off.

Suho laughed. “The things that you’ll do for your mate, huh? Sure, no problem. I’ll let you take break for a week, and you can take your mate to human world for your honeymoon. You deserve it.”

Kristina almost laughed when she felt love and affection coming from the demon called D.O., but she quickly covered her mouth. She didn’t want them to discover her. Who ever thought that demons were also capable of loving someone.

“Hyung, it wasn’t for our honeymoon. I don’t have choice but to bring him so he finally can shut up.”

“You don’t have to pretend in front of me. We all know you care about your mate despite the fact that you treat him coldly most of time.”

D.O just kept quiet after that.

“Let’s talk serious business. I want you to commerce the plan tonight.”

“You really want me to do it tonight?”

“Yes, we can’t wait any longer. The council started to suspecting foul play, and they’re surely going to start investigating this matter soon. I don’t want our efforts to go to waste. We need to kill him tonight.”

“Fine, I’ll kill him tonight, and you finally can have what you dreamed of all these year, Hyung… Or should I start calling you Lord Suho?

Kristina gasped out loud after she heard that.

“Who is there? Show yourself.”

‘Shit!! What am I going to do now? It may be easy for me to take down these demons, but there’s a chance it’ll alert the demons inside this mansion, and I don’t know how many there are. What am I going to do now?’

Suho then give a signal to D.O to go check it out. D.O nodded his head.

Kristina’s heart pounded like crazy inside her chest as the steps got closer to her. She gripped her small knife as she thought of way to escape without having to fight with the two demons. She finally got an idea when she spotted a human statue at the corner of the wall. She quickly pulled down the black curtain and used it to cover the statue before mumbling a spell. She smiled when the statue started to move. She then made the statue to run past the demons.

“He’s running away. Chase him.”

“Yes, Hyung.”

Kristina took this chance to run off from there. The statue can only hold them for a while before they discovered that it was actually a decoy. 

She searched around the mansion for an exit when she heard steps approaching. She quickly ran toward the first room that she saw. She turned the knob and let out a curse since the door was locked. She muttered a spell again, and the door opened. She entered the room and closed the door before leaning against it as she heard the steps walk passed the room.

She look around the room. Her jaws almost dropped when she saw how big it was. It was even that bigger than her room and Yixin’s combined. The room wall was a soft blue color, which she never thought demons would like. The curtain was a grey color, which kind of matched the room. A king sized bed was placed at the center of the room, and its bed sheet was also grey, and that made her wonder if this demon’s favorite was grey.

Her thought was interrupted when she saw the doorknob turning. She ran toward the wardrobe and hid inside it. She pushed the wardrobe door open slowly to see who the room belonged to, and to her shock, it belonged to pink-haired demon from the hallway.

Why was her luck so bad today? From all the rooms, she just has to end up in his room, the one that belonged to the person responsible for the demon lord’s sickness. Well, she might as well take this chance to see his face and give this information to her superior. If she managed to escape from alive, that is.

Again, her jaws almost dropped when Suho finally turned around. She never saw a demon as breathtaking as Suho. And she couldn’t deny that his pink hair suited his pale skin.  
Her eyes widened as Suho started unbuttoning his dress shirt. She couldn’t stop herself from gasping when Suho almost took it off, and she knew that Suho must have heard it since he stopped his movements.

‘Oh my God! There is something wrong with me. Why do I keep screwing up today? And what are my teammates going to think if they know how screwed up I am today? One of the best hunters, huh? I really live up to my title.’

Suho definitely didn’t hear wrongly. That gasping sound was the same as the sound from the hallway, and it was coming from his wardrobe.  
“I know you’re inside. Come out now.”

Kristina threw the daggers toward Suho. She quickly took the chance to jump out from the wardrobe and run toward the door. However, before she could step out of the room, Suho managed to grab her hood and pull it. As a result, her hood fell down, and her long platinum blonde hair flowed out.

“A woman?”

Kristina took a knife out from her belt and dashed forward, attempting to stab Suho, but being gifted with fast reflexes, he managed to grab her hand and twist it behind her back, making the knife drop to the floor.

Suho thought that he finally had the upper hand, but he was wrong when Kristina suddenly grabbed his neck using his left hand and flipped him onto the floor. He fell backwards with loud thud.

‘Damn, this woman is very strong,’ he thought in dismay. His eyes widened when he saw Kristina take out another small knife from her belt. He shouldn’t have let his mind wander off just now.

Before Kristina could attack him, Suho quickly tackled her to ground. Both of them lost their balance and fell down to the ground. Suho pulled the knife from Kristina’s hand and pressed it against her neck.

“You…” He stopped when a pair of hazelnut eyes stare back at him. “Damn, you have a very beautiful pair of eyes… I never…” Before he could finish his words, he was thrown to wall behind him.

Kristina uses her telekinesis to shatter the window’s glass. She glared at Suho for the last time before jumping out from the window. 

Suho groaned as he got up from the floor. He then leaned against the wall behind him before he let out a small laugh.

“Damn that woman.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dae, stop it,” Kyungsoo said as he gently pushed his mate who started to kissed his neck away. He sighed when his mate let out a small whine. “Dae, please try to understand. I have to go out right now.”

“Where are you going at this hour?” Jongdae suddenly narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tell me that you’re going to brothel with Kai again.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Suho-hyung wanted me to kill that old geezer tonight.”

Jongdae frowned as he folded his arms across his chest. “You always put Hyung as your top priority instead of me. I’m your mate, not him!”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh again. He didn’t have time to deal with Jongdae’s childish attitude. He needed to kill that old geezer before dawn. However, if he left without explaining himself first, Jongdae definitely would not let him come back into their room at night, and he didn’t want to sleep on the sofa again where the maids or guard would pass by him and give him that sympathetic look again.

“Dae, didn’t you mention before that you want to go human world? I already asked Hyung, and he gave us permission to go there for a week, but only after I kill…”

Kyungsoo wasn’t able to finish his words when his mate suddenly jumped at him.

“I love you so much!!!”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from smiling at his mate’s behavior.

“So you only love me after I said that I’m going to take you to human world for vacation?”

Jongdae hit Kyungsoo’s chest. “How could you say that?” He said before his lips formed into small pout.

Yet, he wasn’t able to stay mad at his mate for long when his mate let out a small chuckle. Among their comrades, Kyungsoo was quite well-known as one of the cold-hearted demons. He never showed mercy to anyone who had offended him. The only time Kyungsoo would let his guard down was when he was with Jongdae, and that made him happy, since he was the only person who was able to see the real Kyungsoo behind his cold façade.

“I’m going now. Don’t wait for me. Go to sleep first, okay?” Kyungsoo said while caressing his mate’s cheek.

Jongdae smirked. He leaned closer to his mate and whispered into his ear. “If you come back within an hour, I’ll ride you tonight.”

“Dae, you…” Kyungsoo stared at his mate in disbelief.

“What?”

Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed Jongdae’s neck from the back. “Prepare yourself, my love. I’ll definitely come back within 30 minutes.”

Jongdae's eyes then glint in mischief. “Ohh… I definitely look forward for it.”

 

*

 

Kyungsoo jumped down from the window and headed towards the bed that was placed in the corner of the grand master bedroom. An elderly man was resting in it, his breathing a bit slow. This was no surprise to the young demon, since the poison that he had secretly poured in the old man’s soup was quite strong.

_Too strong._

“Wh-who’s there?” the old man spoke up, sensing the presence of Kyungsoo.

“It’s me, my lord, Kyungsoo. I’ve come to see how you’re doing.”

The old demon lord struggled to sit up and he face the younger demon, but he was quickly held down by him.

“Uh uh uh, not so fast, my lord. You need full bed rest if you want to get better.”

“Leave me be, Kyungsoo. I wish to get some fresh air. I’ve been holed up in here like a girl.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Yes. I would like to see Suho. I can bet my life that everything is up in chaos without me in charge.”

“But my lord, bedrestー”

“Quit blabbering such nonsense, child. I demand you let me out this instant!” The old demon lord yelled as he struggled to sit back up against the strong hands holding him down.

Kyungsoo loosened his grip and cleared his throat as he straightened out his clothes. “Whatever you wish my lord, but please, you can’t possibly go out looking  like… _That._ ”

The old demon lord raised a brow at that.

“Please, let me groom you up. You’ve grown a stubble from all that bed rest.” Kyungsoo said, pulling out a silver hand razor. 

He led the demon lord to the leather chair in front of the fireplace of the grand room, the fireplace being the only source of light.

He quickly threw a white silk sheet around him and tied it snugly behind his neck. He grabbed a mix of shaving cream and began to spread and lather it onto the demon lords wrinkled face.

“Oh how splendid you will look after this.” Kyungsoo’s voice echoed in the room, sounding much too deadly.

He began humming to himself as he lightly shaved the old man clean. Once he was finished, he raised a hand mirror to the old man’s face.

“Look how much better you look now,” Kyungsoo said as he caressed the wrinkled cheeks. He felt them rise a bit from the obvious small smirk that was forming on the demon lord's lips. “Too bad no one will get to see you and my fine work,” Kyungsoo sneered as he dragged the silver razor deeply through the old demon lord’s wrinkled neck.

Blood began spewing and dripping down everywhere. The once pure white silk cloth was now stained with the spreading blood. The demon lord let out a few incoherent chokes as he tried to get whatever words he could out, but it was no use. He was drowning in his own blood. His own poisoned blood.

“Goodnight my lord. _Pleasant dreams. May we never meet again.”_

 

*

 

The next morning, the mansion was in chaos after a maid had discovered the lord’s dead body. The maid was taking breakfast to the lord when she saw the gruesome scene. She managed to let out a loud scream before fainting on spot. It seemed like she was traumatized by this whole event.

The lord’s bodyguard quickly informed this discovery to Suho. Suho masked his emotion well as he listen the bodyguard’s words one by one, but deep inside, he was happy with this news. Finally, he was able to achieve what he had dreamed of all these years.

“Sir, are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine. It is just that I was overwhelmed by my uncle’s death. It was only yesterday when I was having conversation with him, but now…”

“Please take it easy, sir. We need you to guide us now that our lord had died.”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I need some time to accept this news,” Suho said while patting the guard’s body. “The first thing we need to do now is to bury my uncle’s body.”

“You’re right, sir. I’ll immediately see to that.”

“Thank you,” Joonmyun said as he patted the guard’s shoulder.

_Don’t blame me, old man. If only you weren’t so stubborn, I wouldn’t have done this._

 

*

 

 

Kristina knocked on the door before her superior asked her to come in. When she stepped inside the room, Minseok was having conversation with an elderly woman on the screen monitor.

He then gestured to Kristina to sit down first. She sat down on the chair while waiting for Minseok to finish his conversation.

“I understand, madam. I’ll inform this news to my subordinates and ask them to be more alert. Have a good day, madam.”

Minseok then turned off the screen.

“What had happened, ge?”

“I just received news from higher up. The demon lord had died. His killer slit his throat, and he died because of blood loss. Since he didn’t have an heir from his marriage, his nephew is going to replace him as the new lord.”

“I knew it!” Kristina yelled out. She quickly covered her mouth after she realized her mistake.

_Shit! Minseok-Ge shouldn’t know about last night!_

Minseok narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”

“What make you think I did something?” Kristina asked while batting her eyelashes innocently.

“Cut the act. I know you too well.”

Kristina raised her hands in surrender. “Yes, I admit that I had gone against your order again. I had secretly snuck into the deceased lord’s mansion last night.”

“Kristina!”

“What? I was curious about who was responsible for the deceased lord’s sickness.”

Sighing, Minseok said, “Why are you so stubborn? Have you heard that curiosity kill the cats?”

“Technically, cats have nine lives so…” Kristina stopped her words halfway when Minseok she saw glare at her. “Fine, I’ll shut my mouth now,” she said as she zipped her mouth.

“So what have you discovered last night?”

Kristina’s eyes gleamed in delight. “You won't believe what I heard last night. Turns out that a demon named Suho had ordered his subordinate to kill the deceased lord, and I suspect that he is the deceased lord’s nephew.”

Minseok tapped his fingers on the desk. “I see. I’ll relay this information to the higher up.”

“That’s all? We aren’t going to catch him or something?” Kristina asked. There was slight disappointment in her tone.

Minseok let out another sigh. “Listen to me and stay out from this matter. Let the demons deal this by themselves. Not only that, but we don’t know the new lord’s strength or his personality. The last thing we want is to create a war with demons.”

“I understand,” Kristina replied. Her lips slowly formed into small pout. She was a bit disappointed that Minseok didn’t want to investigate this matter further, but what could she do? She had to obey her superior’s order.

“You better…”

Minseok wasn’t able to finish his words when Chanmi suddenly barged inside the room.

“Oppa!”

The smile on Chanmi’s lips died down when she saw Kristina inside the office.

“Oh… Hi,” she greeted coldly.

_Here we go again,_ Kristina thought. She stood up from the chair.

“I’ll take my leave now, sir.”

Kristina bowed before she headed toward the door. She sneaked a  
glance at Chanmi and Minseok, and she couldn’t stop from giggling when Chanmi wrapped her arm around Minseok’s while Minseok try to push her away.

“What an interesting pair.”

 

*

 

“Congratulations, Hyung!” Kai said as he raised his glass.

A smirk played on Suho’s lips. “Thank you, Kai-ah,” Suho said before clinking his glass with Kai’s.

“You’re welcome, Hyung,” Kai replied. He wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo, who was sitting beside him. “This all thank to you, D.O-hyung. If not for your hard work, Suho-hyung wouldn’t able to achieve his dream.”

“I’m just doing my job.”

“Oh, come on, Hyung. You don’t have to so humble.”

“Kai is right. Enjoy yourself tonight, D.O,” Suho said before taking a sip from his glass of red wine.

“Talking about that, I’ve prepared something special for you, Hyung.”

Suho raised his eyebrows amusedly, “Oh, what is it?”

Kai smirked as he clapped his hand, and a middle aged lady came in with three belly dancers.

“Good evening, Lord Suho, Kai-ssi and D.O-ssi. As per Kai-ssi instructed, I bring my three best dancer for today’s performance,” the middle aged lady said.

“I know that I can rely on you, Madam Lilian. You definitely deserve a reward. What do you think of 100 golds?

“Thank you, Kai-ssi! I appreciate it!” Madam Lilian said in full enthusiasm. She was glad that Kai had chosen her club among all the famous clubs in the demon realm. With this money, it was enough for her to live for a month without relying on the income from her club.

“I shouldn’t stay any longer. I’ll take my leave now. Please enjoy your night.” Madam Lilian bowed before she turned around to face her girls.

She whispered something to a tall girl, who was wearing a soft blue dance costume with half of her face covered by a veil in a same colour. The girl’s eyes widened slightly at what Madam Lilian whispered before she nodded her head. Madam Lilian then walked out of the room.

The three dancers started dancing while the three of them watched, occasionally take a sip from their glass. The dancer wearing the soft blue outfit headed toward Suho, swaying her hips seductively while her friends went to their respective partners. Suho raised his eyebrows amusedly as the dancer got closer to him and straddled his lap, making his eyes widened slightly, but he did nothing to push her away.

“Lord Suho,” the dancer purred seductively.

Suho was unresponsive.

The dancer’s lips jutted out a little at Suho, who up until now hadn’t even bothered to spare her glance. However, that didn’t mean she was going to give up. After all, she was one of popular dancers in this club.  
Aside from her dancing skills, no man was able to refuse her charm, which was the reason why her boss wanted her to be the one who seduced Suho.

“Lord Suho, why are you so cold toward me? Have I done something unpleasant to you?”

Suho didn’t reply to that question. He knew what the dancer was trying to do. Ever since the news of him becoming the new lord got out, most demons never stopped throwing themselves at his feet, hoping to gain a favor from him. It annoyed him, but he still couldn’t deny that he enjoyed every second of it.

The dancer ran her hand slowly from Suho’s neck to his chest, and she yelped in shock when Suho grabbed her arm. Suho then grabbed her chin and raised her head. There is a smirk playing on his lips.

“You’re such a…”

Suho froze when the face that he was staring at suddenly changed into the face of the witch who had trespassed his room two days ago.

He shook his head, but the face remained the same.

“Lord Suho?”

He snapped out of his trance. He quickly pushed the dancer off his lap, making her yelp in shock.

Kai stopping making out with the dancer on his lap and turned toward the scene. Before he could ask, his brother already marched toward the door. There was definitely something wrong with his brother.

He asked the three dancers to leave. At first, they were hesitant to leave, since they were scared that their boss would have their heads for offending their biggest customers, but after Kai ensured them that they had done nothing and that he would still pay for their service, they agreed to leave the room.

Kyungsoo sighed in relief after the three dancer left. He wasn’t interested in any of the dancers and had only shown up to accompany Suho and Kai. Call him whipped, but he didn’t want to betray Jongdae’s trust.

“Hyung, don’t you think Suho-hyung’s behaviour is weird?” Kai asked Kyungsoo. “He never said no to any female demons that offered to spend night with him before. But he suddenly pushed that dancer off his lap just like that.”

“He indeed behaved a bit weirdly just now, but you know your brother. He doesn’t like to share his problems with us. Thus, there’s nothing we can do. Let just hope that whatever problem he’d facing isn’t that big.”

Sighing, Kai replied, “I suppose you’re right.”

 

*

 

Suho was a mess. He looked tired and a bit pale, and there were bags underneath his eyes. He been losing sleep because every time he closed his eyes, that pair of beautiful eyes would appear in his dream. Not only that, but that pair beautiful eyes also kept haunting his mind, making him unable to focus on his work, making his workload become pile up as he couldn’t finish the documents on time.

“My lord, are you alright? You looked a bit pale, and there are bags underneath your eyes,” a red-haired demon with two horns on his head asked asked.

“I’m fine,” Suho answered, his eyes never leaving the document in front of him.

“Is D.O taking a leave for a week giving you hard time? If you want, I’m here…”

The demon stopped his words halfway when Suho slammed his hand on his desk.

“I’ll very much appreciate it if you leave me alone now and let me focus on my work,” Suho said in very menacing tone. He was too tired to deal with this right now. He needed to finish these important documents quickly so he could get the rest that he needed.

“I’m sorry, my lord. I’ll take my leave now.”

The two-horned demon turned around and was about to leave the office when Suho’s voice stopped him.

“Wait a minute. There’s something that I need to ask.”

“What it is, my lord?”

“There’s someone that I need to find, but I don’t have any of that person’s personal detail. Do you know how I can find this person?”

“Why you looking for this person? Has he or she person accidentally offended you, my lord? Do you want me…” The demon’s word were cut off again when Suho glared at him. The demon gulped. “I’m sorry, my lord.” The demon bowed in apology. “Well, there is this man that I think can help you. He sells informations for a living.”

Suho raised his eyebrow. “And where can I find this man?”

 

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)


	4. Chapter 4

After Suho finished his paperwork and took the rest that he needed, his mind cleared a little. He heard rumors from his comrades about how witches used spells that charmed the male demons and killed them afterwards. Surely, that witch must have done the same to him. That must have been the reason why he couldn’t forget about that witch.

He then ordered his two guards to go to Huang Zitao’s shop and bring him so he could get that witch’s information. Afterwards, he would go meet her to ask her to lift off the spell so he could finally go on with his life.

Thus, when his two guards told him that the shop was closed, he wasn’t able to contain his anger anymore. He slammed his hands onto his desk, making his two guards flinch back in shock.

“What do you mean the shop is closed?” Suho asked.

The two guards didn’t utter a word. They just looked down at ground, since they didn’t dare face their lord.

“Answer me! If not, both of you are going to pay the consequence!”

One of the guard quickly looked up. “We’re sorry… My lord. By the time… We reached there, the man already closed his shop. We then… Asked the stall in front of the shop, and the hawker told us that the man always closes his shop at 6 o’clock in the evening.”

“That’s something you’re supposed to investigate before going there.”

“We’re very sorry… My lord.”

“Why are both of you so useless? I ordered you to do a simple task, yet you fail. Should I start looking for replacements for both of you?”

The two guards quickly kneeled down on the marble floor.

“Please forgive us, my lord. We promise that we'll never make the same mistake again.”

“Scram now!” Suho said. His eyes slowly darkened as his anger started to consume him.

“But…”

Suho glared at them. They gulped when they saw that Suho’s eyes had darkened. They had been working for Suho for centuries. Thus, they knew his behavior too well. Something bad was going happen to them if they didn’t leave now.

“Are you deaf? Why aren’t you leaving?!”

“Ye-yes… My lord. Please excuse us.”

The two guards quickly ran toward the door, and one of them accidentally bumped into Kai. He bowed in apology before leaving the office with his partner trailing behind him.

Kai looked at them amusedly. If he guessed right, they must have offended his older brother again. Despite having angelic looks, his brother was the scariest demon when angry. He was even more scary than Kyungsoo. All the demons were very careful of how they acted around his brother, since they didn’t want to lose their lives by accidentally offending his brother.

“What are you doing at here, Kai?” Suho asked. He let out a small groan when he feel the throbbing pain coming from his forehead.

“No offense, Hyung, but you look like shit right now. Are you having a hard time being a lord? Since D.O Hyung isn’t here, the paper works become your responsibility. Why don’t you just ask our comrades to help you?”

“If you’re here to have conversation with me, you better leave. I’m not in the mood for it.”

“Wow, take it easy, Hyung. That wasn’t why I came here. I just don’t know whether or not I should tell you about what I found, since you look very stressed right now.”

Suho sighed. “Just tell me, kai.”

“I got this information from my informant. He discovered that there’s a rebellious group planning to take you down. They’re the former supporters of that old man, and they suspect that we’re related to his death. What should we do now, Hyung?”

“Usually I’d ask D.O to deal with them, but since he’s not here, I’ll let you deal with this matter. Don’t fail me, Kai.”

“I’ll never fail you, Hyung. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself.”

There were no words that could describe how happy Kai was right now. He finally got the chance to prove to his older brother that he wasn’t a bratty, playboy demon. He also could be serious when doing his job.

“If there’s nothing else, I need to go back to my room for a nap. Ask the maid to wake me up when it’s dinner time.”

“Sure, Hyung.”

Kai left the office. He knew that there was something wrong with his older brother. The bags underneath his eyes were getting so obvious. Not only that, but his brother was getting pale. He wondered if was Suho having a hard time dealing with his responsibilities as lord, especially since Kyungsoo wasn’t around to ease his burden. But what could he do? His older brother liked to keep everything to himself.

 

* * *

 

“It was good doing business with you,” a tall, blonde man said as he took bags of money from an elderly woman. His eyes were sharp as if they could pierce your soul if you looked into them.

“Thanks to your information, my son didn’t marry that scammer. I knew that woman couldn’t be trusted, but my son didn’t believe me.”

“There is no need to thank me. I’m just doing my job.”

“I’m very satisfied with your service, Mr. Huang. I’ll definitely my friends about your shop.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I’ll take my leave now. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Zitao waved his hand as he watched his customer leave. He hoped that his customer would keep her promise and spread his shop to her friends. The more customers he got, the more income for him.

He glanced at the grandfather clock and saw how it was already six in the evening. No wonder the sky was getting darker. He needed to close his shop for the day and watch his favourite drama coming from the human world.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of the jingling bell. He was about to say that his shop was closed for the day, but he didn’t when he saw who had entered.

_‘Oh, this is new. What is the demon lord doing at my shop?’_

“Lord Suho, what are you doing at my humble shop, especially at this hour?”

Suho raised his eyebrows. “You know who I am?”

“Of course, it would be such a shame if I didn’t know my own lord.”

“You said just now that this is your shop. You must be Huang Zitao. Am I right?”

Zitao then bowed in gentleman manner. “Huang Zitao at your service.”

“My guards came yesterday to look for you, but they told me that you close your shop at 6 o’clock in the evening. Thus, I came down here on my own. It seems I came just in time.”

“It such an honour for a lord to come to my shop. I believe that there must a reason for you to come here, am I right?”

“I heard that you sell information for a living.”

“Yes, I do.”

“I’m looking for this witch. I’m hoping you can lead me to her.”

“Please forgive me for asking, my lord, but why did you have to come here? Why didn’t you just ask your comrades to for search her?”

“I don’t want them to know about this matter. Not only that, but I don’t have her personal details such as her name, her age, or where she lives. That’s why I came to here.”

“I must admit that without her personal details, it’ll be quite hard to find her.”

“Are you telling me that I just wasted my time by coming here?”

Tao quickly shook his head. “That’s not the case, my lord. Has she any special features that sets are apart from other witches?”

“Well… She has long, platinum blonde hair…” Suho stopped as he recalled their first meeting. “She wore a veil that covered half of her face.”

_‘There’s only one witch that covers her face like that,’_ Zitao thought in dismay. _‘Please don’t tell me it’s her he’s looking for.’_

“That’s all?”

“She has beautiful pair of hazelnut eyes.” _Eyes that keep haunting me and making me lose sleep._ The last part was left unsaid by Suho.

Zitao gulped a bit. He had guessed it right. Kristina indeed was the witch that Suho was looking for. He didn’t know what he should do. He couldn’t give Suho any information about Kristina. He didn’t know what Suho would do to her, so he needed to protect her.

However, if he didn’t give Kristina’s information, his shop’s reputation would be tarnished, since if people knew that he couldn’t give information to Suho, they’d think he wouldn’t be able to help him either. Not only that, but there was a rumour about how scary Suho was when he was angry. Zitao still cherished his life.

“Is this information enough? I hope that you’ll not disappoint me, Tao-ssi.”

Again, Suho’s voice stopped his thoughts.

_‘I’m sorry, Kristina. I don’t have a choice.’_

“I must apologize first, my lord. I don’t know the witch’s name or her age. However, I can tell you where you find her.”

“Where?”

“Every morning, she trains in the wood nearby the witch hunter station.”

Suho’s eyes brightened slightly, “Thank you, Tao-ssi. Just send the bill to my office. I’ll ask my subordinate to send the money to you.”

Zitao released the breath he’d been holding after Suho left his shop. He felt guilty for telling Suho where he could find Kristina, but what could he do? He wasn’t powerful enough to fight Suho. Also, he didn’t think Suho would have the courage to enter the witch realm.

Too bad he didn’t how wrong he was.

 

* * *

 

Kristina put down her sword before sitting down underneath the big tree. She’d been training for three hour nonstop, so she felt so exhausted right now. Not only that, but she was a bit hungry. She kind of regretted rejecting Yixin’s offer to make a lunch box for her. She needed to take a short nap to gain back her energy back before going back home.

Just when she was about to close her eyes, the faint sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping beneath the feet caught her attention. Immediately, she quickly grabbed her sword before getting t up from the ground.

She certainly wasn’t prepared for the entrance of Suho. The said demon was wearing a tight fitting dark blue jacket. The shirt was open at center, showing the black colour t-shirt accompanied with a belt and black jeans with tears on the knees.

(A/n Just imagine this what Suho was wearing.)

His whole attires didn’t look like fancy or expensive, yet he made it look like it was made out of the finest material. It made him look manly and sexy.

_‘Wait a minute… Did I just think that this demon is manly and sexy? Oh god, I must too hungry.’_

Suho couldn’t take his eyes off Kristina. He finally could look at her properly. This time, Kristina didn’t wear a hood. She only wore a simple outfit: a short sleeve shirt with tight leather pants and boots while her long platinum blond hair was tied into ponytail. However, she still wore the veil to cover her face.

(Imagine this what Kristina wearing but with a veil covered half of her face)

“Do you know it’s crime for demons to enter a witch realm?” Kristina asked so that Suho would stop staring at her. It made her very uncomfortable.

_‘Wow, she has a very deep voice.’_

“Shouldn’t I say the same to you? Didn’t you trespass last week when you came into my mansion?”

Kristina scoffed. “Is that the reason why you’re here? Fine, I apologize for that. I’m just doing my job, that’s all. Satisfied? Can you leave now?”

“That’s not the reason I’m here.”

“Then what it is?” Kristina asked. She was started to get impatient dealing with Suho. She just wanted to go home.

“I want you to lift the spell you put on me.”

“Excuse me? Have my ears gone deaf, or did you said you want me to lift the spell that I put on you? When did I do that?”

“Drop that innocent act. I know this must be one of your tactics to seduce men by using your spells.”

Kristina’s jaws almost dropped. She couldn’t believe what she hearing. How dare this demon! He came out of nowhere and started accusing her that she was using spells to seduce men!

“What a slut.”

Kristina couldn’t hold her anger anymore. She didn’t care what going to happen to her after this. Someone need to teach this arrogant demon a lesson!

She marched toward the demon before she raised her right hand and slapped Suho on his cheek.

“Watch your mouth, jerk! I never put spells on you. Don’t accuse people without investigating first.” Kristina studied Suho from head to toe. “You aren’t even worthy of my spells.”

Kristina then stomped off angrily, leaving Suho standing there dumbfounded.

 

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)


	5. Chapter 5

Screams and yells resonated around the house. Kai, who was standing at the top of the staircase, smirked as he watched how the demons tried to run away from the fire to save themselves from getting burnt. Too bad, the fire was only getting bigger and bigger.

_They deserve it for trying to start a rebellion and overthrow my hyung,_ he thought. _Too bad I only managed to kill half of them._

Kai was too immersed in his thoughts and didn’t realize that someone was coming at him from behind.

“Die!” The male demon yelled as he tried to attack Kai with a sword.

Just like his older brother, Kai was also gifted with fast reflexes, and he managed to dodge the sword before it could hit him. He quickly raised his leg and kicked the sword from the demon’s hand, making the sword clatter on the ground.

The demon tried to pick up the sword, but he wasn’t able to do so when Kai punched him in the face. A groan of pain escaped when the demon fell down onto the floor. Kai then grabbed the demon up from the floor before pinning him to wall behind him.

“You’re very sly, trying to attack me from behind,” Kai said. He then strangled the demon’s neck. “Tell me the names of the members of this rebellion. I know there are more. If not...” Kai tightened his grip around the demon’s neck.

“I’d… Rather die… Than tell you,” the demon replied. He spat in Kai’s face.

Kai used his palm to wipe the saliva from his face. “Is that so? It seems like you’re very eager to join your friends.” His lips curled into sinister smirk. “I’ll just fulfill your wish.”

Kai dug his nails into the flesh of the demon’s chest while the demon began to struggle. He plunged his hand through skin and bone, and screams of pain filled the air. Blood oozed and gushed around his arm, and he pulled out his hand, a still beating heart in his grasp. He smirked again before tossing the organ away.

“Say hi to your friends for me.”

 

* * *

 

Suho stood at his room’s balcony with a glass of red wine in his hand. His mind couldn’t stop recalling the incident from the morning. Was that witch telling the truth? If she was, then what was the reason that he couldn’t stop thinking about her?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

“Hyung, have you gone to sleep?”

He put down the glass of wine on his bedside table before heading toward the door. He opened the door to see Kai standing at the doorway. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the blood on Kai’s arm.

“I hope that blood isn’t yours.”

“Of course not, Hyung,” Kai replied. A small laugh escaped his lips. “This is the blood of the demon who was part of the rebellious group.”

“Have you finish them off so that they wouldn’t bother us anymore?” Suho asked as he leaned against the wall.

Kai’s expression changed slightly.

“Well?”

“I’m sorry, Hyung. I should have investigated first before going to their meeting place. By the time I got there, most of them were already gone home. Only few of them left. Still, I managed to kill them,” Kai answered with his head down.

“Continue searching for the remaining members. Make sure to finish all of them. I don’t want any of them bother us anymore.”

Kai looked up at his older brother in disbelief. “You aren’t mad at me?”

“Why should I be? You did a good job tonight.” Suho patted Kai’s shoulder. “Keep this up, okay? Don’t disappoint me again, and make our deceased parents proud of you.”

“Thank you so much, Hyung. I definitely will continue to work hard.”

“Good. Go to sleep now. You must be tired.”

“Yes, Hyung.”

Kai was about to leave and go back to his room when he saw the small bruise on the corner of Suho’s lips.

“Hyung, why’s there a bruise on your lip? Who has the guts to hit you? Do I need to teach someone a lesson?”

Suho touched his lips. He hadn’t even realized that there was bruise on there. “This…”

_‘You aren’t even worthy of my spells.’_

“Tsk.”

That was his response when his mind wandered back to the scene that happened that morning.

Kai was slightly taken aback by that.

“You don’t have to worry about this. It’s just a small bruise,” Suho answered. His lips then formed into smirk. “About the person who did this to me, let me deal with  that by myself.”

_What’s wrong with my hyung? He’s suddenly smirking for no reason,_ Kai thought.

“Sure. Then I’ll go back to my room. Good night, Hyung.”

Kai then headed to his room. It quite bothered him, actually. For the past few days, his older brother had been acting weirdly, and he didn’t know what the cause of it was. Yet he didn’t dare to ask his older brother, either.

Despite them being brothers, Suho didn’t share everything with him. The only person whom Suho could converse with about his problems was Kyungsoo, which was the reason why Suho wanted Kyungsoo to come back quickly from his vacation; he could talk about this matter to Kyungsoo. Hopefully, Kyungsoo would be able to do something about it.

 

* * *

 

Time flew by so fast. It had been a week since Kristina’s last encounter with that demon. She’d decided to move on with her life and forgot about the incident. She hoped that she would never encounter the demon again in her life.

However, there was something else that had been bothering her lately. Her job as a demon hunter was not only dangerous, but there was a chance that she would make enemies who would either want to kill her for revenge or for the pride of being able to kill one of the best hunters.

Thus, she had to be alert at all the times, which explained why she could feel someone following her. She’d started to realize it few days ago when she’d been at the market to buy ingredients for dinner, since she’d had to cook that day because Yixin had to work overtime again.

She’d been carefully choosing tomatoes when she’d felt someone staring at her with hawk eyes. When she’d turned around, she hadn’t seen anyone aside from a lady bargaining with the meat hawker. Still, she hadn’t wanted to give up. She’d kept searching for that person, and she’d been so focused with it that she’d jumped a little when a black cat had walked past her, although she would likely have denied it if people had asked.

It’d seemed that no one had been staring at her. All the people had been busy doing their own things.

Thus, she’d decided to dismissed it. She’d thought that maybe she was thinking too much. However, it had been going for a few more days. She would have felt it either after she had finish her mission or on the way going to back to her house.

She told this to Yixin, since she couldn’t tell it to her superior. Without a doubt, her superior was going to think that she must have caused trouble again.

“Xin, my senses have never lied to me before. Someone has indeed been following me these few days.”

Yixin narrowed her eyes. “Have you been offending someone again?”

Kristina let out a mock scandalous gasp. “What do you mean by that? Am I that kind of person?”

“Just drop the act, Jie. It may work on others but not on me. Just admit it, Jie.”

“Fine.” Kristina raised her hands in surrender. “I may have slapped a demon, and there’s high chance that the said demon is the new demon lord.”

“Oh my god! Jie, are you out of your mind? How could you slap a demon lord?”

“He deserved it. He came out nowhere and accused me of putting spells on him. Not only, but that he called me a slut.”

“It’s very clear that he didn’t like it, which explains why someone is following you. He must have taken it to heart and asked his comrades to follow you while waiting for the right chance to kill you.

Kristina scoffed. “Why should he? He should be thanking me instead. I’m giving him a free lesson on how to be a civil demon.”

“Jie!”

“What?”

Yixin sighed. “Will you be serious about this? Your life is in danger right now. I think you should tell this to Minseok-ssi.”

“There’s no need to involve Minseok-ge in this small matter. I can deal with it by myself. I just need to figure out who’s been following me.”

“Well… Didn’t you feel anything coming from that person?”

“Now that you asked, I did feel something,” she continued. “As cold as ice. That was what I felt from that person. It made me shiver after. Not even Minseok, who has the power of frost, is as cold as this person.”

“If that case, you need to be careful, Jie. I’m scared of what this person is capable of.”

“You don’t have to worry about it. Maybe that feeling is actually coming from his power. Who knows.”

“I give up. You’re too stubborn.”

Kristina just grinned.

“Just promise me one thing. If it’s getting out of hand, you must inform Minseok-ssi about it so he can assign someone to guard you.”

Knowing Yixin’s behavior, it would waste her breath to argue with her. She pretended to agree with Yixin’s suggestion by nodding her head. She would deal with this matter by herself, and she wouldn’t stop until she discovered who had been following her.

 

* * *

 

 

It went on for another two days, yet Kristina still couldn’t discover who was following her. She quickly turned around when she felt someone following her again. However, much to her dismay, she didn’t see anyone aside from the flying bird and the wind that blew in her face.

She didn’t tell Yixin this, but the cold feeling that she felt, she’d actually felt it before. She just couldn’t remember from whom and when she’d encountered it. Because of her jobs, she would encounter different kinds of demons and unearthly creatures.

She let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed that she would not able to discover anything today. She should just head home and take a nice hot shower. She needed it, since she had been fighting a demon who had tried to rape an innocent high-school girl a few hours ago.

“Let go!”

The scream came from opposite of the road!

She ran across the street before heading to the alley where the scream was coming from. She stopped running when she saw a demon pinning an old lady to the wall. She scanned the demon’s body quickly and saw the mark on his arm.

_Great… Another soul-sucking demon. When they are going to give up?_

“Wow, I never thought that you’d be so low. You even can’t let go of an old lady.”

The demon dropped his arms. He turned around to face Kristina before eyeing her from head to toe.

“How about I take _your_ soul instead?” The demon licked his lips. “You look delicious to me.”

Kristina grimaced. “Eww… How disgusting.”

“I deal with you later on, old lady,” the demon said with smirk on his lips. “Let me deal with this witch first.”

He approached Kristina while she grabbed her sword’s hilt as she waited for the demon’s next action. There was an unspoken rule for the hunters: they could only fight the demons if the demons attacked them first.

What she never expected was the old lady suddenly taking out a knife from her skirt pocket. Before Kristina could react, the old lady sliced the demon’s neck, severing his head.

Kristina stood there dumbfounded. What the hell was happening? Who was this old lady? How could she so easily cut off the demon’s head using only a knife?

“You chose the wrong person to mess with,” the old lady said with cold tone. Her lips curled into smirk as she watched the body slumped down to the ground. There was blood on her blouse and skirt, but she chose ignore it.

“You aren’t really an old lady, are you? There’s no way an old lady can have the strength to cut off a demon’s head.”

The old lady turned around to face Kristina, the smirk still intact on her lips. Then Kristina finally felt it: the coldness that she felt from her stalker!

“You’re right,” the old lady replied. “I indeed am not an ordinary old lady.”

Smoke suddenly came out from the old lady. It slowly surrounded her until she disappeared from Kristina’s sight. Kristina quickly tried to clear the smoke. She got scared that the old lady used the smoke as a distraction to escape.

However, she was wrong. Her eyes widened when the smoke finally cleared out. Instead of an old lady standing in front of her, it was the same demon who wrongly accused her one week ago.

“You!” Kristina yelled while pointing her finger at Suho.

“Yes, me.”

“Tell me the truth. Are you the one who’s been following me this whole week?”

“I’m not going to hide it anymore, since we’ve already come to this stage. To answer your question, yes. It’s such an unfortunate event that I encountered this stupid demon,” Suho answered as he pointed at the body.

She hated to say this, but Yixin indeed was right. Her stalker was none other than the demon whom she slapped.  Not only that, but she was also finally able understand why she’d never been able to discovered her stalker. She’d heard about demons shapeshifting powers before. Without a doubt, Suho must have used it.

“What do you want from me? Didn’t I tell you that I never put a spell on you?”

“It’s not the reason I’m following you.”

“Then what’s the reason that you’re following me? For fun?”

Suho was slightly taken aback by that. Demons feared of him because of his status and his power, but it is different with this witch. Not only she didn’t feared him, she even treated him rudely.

However, he will not let that affect him. He come here for one purpose!

“I want to know your name.” Suho continued.

“What for? So you can ask your comrades to hunt me down for slapping you? I wondered what your comrades would think once they knew that their demon lord was slapped by a witch.”

_Was she always this rude?_

“That wasn’t the case.”

“Then I don’t have reason to give it to you.”

Kristina quickly turned around to leave. She needed to get out from here before she lost her temper and attacked Suho. The last thing she wanted was to have demons hunting her down for killing their lord. That was it if she guess it correctly about Suho.

“Then you don’t mind if I call you ‘dear’?”

Suho’s question stopped her steps.

_What the fuck is he saying?_

“Or you prefer ‘honey’?”

_Ignore him, Kristina. Just get out of here!_

Kristina continued walk across the street.

“How about ‘sweetheart’, then?”

Kristina angrily turned around after she reached the opposite road. She clenched her fist when Suho smugly smirked at her.

_‘What a bastard!’_

“Remember it well! My name is Kristina!”

Coincidentally, a horse carriage was passing by. The wheel was making a loud noise, allowing Suho only hear part of it.

“I can’t hear you!” Suho yelled, but he didn’t get any reply.

He waited for the horse carriage to pass. Much to his frustration, Kristina already left.

“Damnit,” he cursed.

 

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Suho....hahaha. 
> 
> I enjoy write Kristina for this story. So sassy. Hehe.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Amylissa


	6. Chapter 6

Kristina kicked the rock on the street angrily. She forgot to control her strength when she kicked the rock, and as result, the rock went flying until it hit a bald, bulky man’s head. She gulped when the bald man turned his head and searched around the market for the culprit.

She quickly ran out of there before the bald man realized that she was the one who’d hit him with the rock. She wasn’t a coward. She could put up a fight if she wanted to, but she was too exhausted to fight now. Today’s event had drained her energy.

She turned her head to see whether the bald man was chasing her. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw that no one was following her. What she didn’t realize was a tall, blonde man was coming toward her.

She yelped when she bumped into the man. She lost her footing, and she almost fell onto ground, but the man had fast reflexes. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her.

“Are you okay?” The tall man asked.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” the tall man said, offering a small smile to Kristina.

“Why is your arm still around my waist? Are you trying to take advantage of this situation?” Kristina asked as she stared at the tall man suspiciously.

The tall man chuckled before he dropped his arm.

“Is this how you thank me for saving you?”

“I would have thanked you, but you were taking so long to release me from your grip.” Kristina replied.

_She never changed,_ the tall man thought.

“I would love to continue this conversation. Too bad, I can’t. I have an urgent matter to attend to. ”

“Of course you can leave. I’m not going to stop you.”

Kristina wished that this tall man could leave as soon as possible. There was something about this man making her uncomfortable. Not only that, but she wasn’t able to feel anything coming from him.

_Blank just like an empty paper._

“Be careful next time. You won’t always be lucky to have someone to save you from falling.”

The tall man’s deep voice snapped her from her thoughts. Her eyes widened in realization after she saw the smirk on his lips.

_That smirk is the same as the smirk of that demon. Don’t tell me that… Oh no! He’s getting far. I must chase him. The only way for me to get my answer is to ask him directly!_

 

* * *

 

Kristina followed the tall man. Finally, she could feel his aura. He was a demon after all. However, she was still unable to discover what kind of demon he actually was. The fur coat that he was wearing covered his body, making her unable to see whether the demon had a mark on his body.

She raised her eyebrows when the tall demon stopped in front a small shop at the corner of a rundown building. It made her wonder why the demon stopped there, since the shop seemed like it didn’t sell anything.

Much to her shock, the demon took out keys from his pocket before he put it inside the keyhole.

_What!? This shop belongs to him?_

“How about you come inside instead of standing there, Miss?”

_Damn. He discovered me,_ Kristina cursed. _Should I escape now? It’s not like we’re going to meet again. Still, I need to know who this demon is._

Kristina sighed before she came out from her hiding place. She approached the demon.

“When did you find out that I’ve been following you?”

The demon smirked as he pushed the door open. He stepped aside to let Kristina enter his shop.

“Please come in first.”

Kristina looked around the shop. It wasn’t that big; there was small coffee table at the center of the shop with two wooden chairs placed on either side of it. Aside from those, there was a small book cabinet at the corner of the shop and a grandfather clock standing beside it.

“Would you like a drink?”

The demon’s voice snapped her out of her trance.

“I don’t want a drink. I only want answers.”

“You mean the question from before?” The demon leaned against the wall behind him with an amused smirk on his lips.

“Aside from that, I also want to know who you are.”

“Straight to the point, huh?” The demon let out small laugh, “Well, I can answer every one of your questions. However, you need to pay for it.

Kristina stared at the demon in disbelief. “What?”

“As you can see, I own this shop, and my main business is selling information to my customers. You need to pay me first before I can answer your question. So what do you say, Kristina? Are you willing to pay it?”

Kristina was a little shocked that this demon knew her name, but she tried not to show it.

“Well, I don’t have money with me right now.”

“That’s too bad. I can’t answer your questions without you paying me first,” the demon answered, his smirk still intact on his lips.

Kristian clenched her fists.

_Why are all the demons that I’ve encountered today so arrogant? First that stupid soul-sucking demon. Second, that so-called demon lord who stalked me for no reason. And now this demon, too!_

“Fine. I’ll come back with the money next time. Just you wait!”

Kristina stomped out from the shop angrily. She didn’t realize that the demon was watching her fondly from his window.

 

* * *

 

Kai walked down the street with both of his hands inside his pocket. He’d just come back from meeting his informant at the bar regarding the remaining members of the rebellious group. Lucky for him, his informant managed to discover their headquarters.

With this information, he would bring his comrades to ambush their headquarters and kill every one of them. This could become a lesson to all demons. They would have to pay a huge price if they ever thought about overthrowing his older brother.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw a demon approaching him. It was three o’clock in the morning. What was this demon doing outside at this hour? He suddenly remembered the newly open bar downtown.

Maybe this demon had just come back from there, since that bar was giving out free drinks for a week to celebrate their grand opening. He would have gone there tonight, too, but he couldn’t when his informant wanted to meet him today.

He just walked past the demon. What he didn’t expect was the demon to suddenly stab his stomach.

The demon pulled out the knife. “A gift from my deceased brother.” He laughed sinisterly before he walked away, leaving Kai behind.

Kai let out a small groan as he clutched his stomach to stop the bleeding. Why was he so stupid? He shouldn’t have let down his guard. What was Suho going to think of him when he found out about this? He couldn’t bear to see it again. His older brother’s disappointed expression.

He would deal with that later on, though. The important thing that he needed now was to treat his wound before he died from blood loss. He could be considered lucky that he didn’t have to walk back to his mansion, and it was all thanks to his teleportation powers. Among his family members, only he had managed to inherit the teleportation power.

_Take me to the healer,_ he thought. Within a second, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

There were only four showers in the room, and none of them were occupied. All her staff members had gone home, since it was getting quite late already. One of her staff members asked her to go back with him, but Yixin rejected the offer. She told him that she needed to shower first before going home. The staff member nodded understandingly and asked her to be careful.

So here she was.

She slipped into the first shower. She took off her clothes together with her underwear before throwing all of it onto the floor.

The water was burning hot and just the way she liked it. She started singing one of her favourite songs and closed her eyes when the water ran down her body, wetting her long, raven hair.

She wasn’t tall and didn't have beautiful curves like her best friend. She wasn’t going to deny that she was jealous of Kristina’s body sometimes, but she had long accepted her body’s condition.

A small sigh escaped from her lips when she recalled the heart surgery of an elderly man. During the surgery, she faced slight compilations, which explained the blood on her clothes.

It would be much easier if she could use her power, but she couldn’t. First, her clinic opened not only for witches and other magical creatures but also for humans. Second, she didn’t want anyone to discover her real power. Only her family and Kristina’s families knew about it, since both of them grew up together.

The memory of her almost getting kidnapped by a demon because of her power was still fresh in her mind. If not for Kristina who’d managed to save her before the demon could do anything, she wouldn’t know what would’ve happened to her.

All of sudden, there was a loud thump reaching her ears, and it was coming from behind her.

She stopped scrubbing her body and turned around.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a slightly tall, tanned skin man standing in the middle of the shower room, but what stunned her was the blood coming from the man’s abdomen.

He was injured!

“Where am…”

The man wasn’t able to finish his question, as his body fell down to the floor. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Yixin running toward him.

 

* * *

 

Kai opened his eyes slowly, bit by bit. Once his vision cleared, he looked around and sat up when he realized that he wasn’t in his room. However, his body fell back down from the unbearable sore all over his body.

“Take it easy if you don’t want your wound reopened again,” a woman’s voice said softly.

He turned toward the voice. He could feel his breath stop for a second or two when he finally saw the owner of the voice. He’d had his share of girlfriends, but none of them were as beautiful as this woman who was currently standing beside his bed.

She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black tracksuit. Her long black hair was let down, reaching her waist. Her skin was white. And not only that… He gulped a little when her lips curled into small smile. Were those dimples on her cheeks?

He quickly turned his eyes away and looked around the room for the second time. He finally realized his current location.

A hospital room.

“Why am I here?” He asked. His voice was so hoarse that even he himself couldn’t recognize it.

“You don’t remember? You suddenly came out of nowhere and fainted,” Yixin answered.

Kai’s eyes widened in realization when his memory finally came back to him. He remembered how the demon had managed to stab him in the stomach and how he’d wanted to teleport to his healer. Instead, he’d ended up in the shower room.

Wait a minute…

A blush slowly crept onto his cheek when he finally recalled what he saw before he fainted.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to see you taking a shower… I was planning to teleport myself to my healer, but I think my power must gone haywire and... Brought me to you!”

First, he didn’t know why he apologized. He seldom apologized to people even if he knew he was wrong. Second, why was he stuttering? He was always so confident when dealing with any kind of woman, but it was a different case with Yixin.

Yixin chuckled softly. “It’s okay. I'm not mad, since you didn't do it on purpose.”

Yixin wasn’t going to deny that she actually felt embarrassed, since there was a possibility that Kai may have seen her naked body before he lost his consciousness. She tried not to show it.

What she never expected was that Kai would feel embarrassed about it, too. It wasn't every day that she met a guy like Kai, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

“Oh… I patched up your wound. The cut was quite big. Not only that, but you lost a lot blood, which explains why you fainted. Don’t do anything heavy until your wound has healed properly to avoid the stitches reopening again.

“Are you a healer?” Kai asked, his fingers fidgeting with each other.

“Yes, I am. My name is Zhang Yixin.”

_Even her name is as beautiful as she is..._

“Ermm… I’m Kai.”

“Nice to meet you, Kai.”

“Err… I need to go back now. If not… My brother will worry about me…”

“I see. Be careful on your way back, and remember what I said just now.”

“I will. Thank... You.”

Smiling, Yixin replied, “There’s no need to thank me. I’m just doing my job.”

Again, Kai was stunned by Yixin’s smile.

“Bye!”

Kai quickly teleported himself out of there while Yixin sit there with a stunned expression on her face. A few seconds later, she was finally able to process what had just happened, and she laughed.

_What a weird demon._

 

_Beta-ed by rmzcharizard_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new pair has been born...and a love triangle is coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai wanted to punch himself after he teleported himself inside his mansion. What had happened to his confident self? How could he have acted so cowardly and teleported himself out of that clinic simply because Yixin had smiled at him?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream. The color from his face drained when he realized that the scream was coming from the throne room. There was no doubt that his brother was responsible for this, and that made him wonder if someone had accidentally offended his older brother again.

He headed toward the throne room. Yes, he wasn’t going to deny that he was a bit scared of his brother’s wrath, but he was curious as to who the unlucky demon was. Not only that, but he needed something that could make him forget about the day’s events.

The two guards that stood in front the door bowed to him when they saw him approaching. One of the guards pushed the door open for him. 

In the middle of the room, there was a guard whipping a demon who was lying down on the polished marble floor. The demon’s clothes were torn because of the whipping, and blood started to ooze out from the demon’s body.

It made him wonder what this demon had done to his brother.

“Oh, you’re back.”

He turned around. His brother was sitting on his throne with an emotionless expression on his face.

“How is your injury?”

Kai looked at Suho with a shocked expression on his face and wondered how Suho knew that he was injured.

“Well, aren’t you going to answer my question?”

“A healer… Found me… She patched the wound… But Hyung… How did you know about this?”

“You don’t have to worry about searching for the demon that stabbed you. As you can see, I’ve already started punishing him,” Suho replied. Kai’s question was left unanswered.

“Wha…” Kai turned his head toward the demon. It never occurred to him that this demon was the one who had stabbed him last night, because he didn’t get to see the demon’s face properly, since it was very dark. Now that explained why this demon looked familiar.

“You can leave now. I’ll deal with him,” Suho said to the guard.

“Yes, my lord.”

The guard bowed his head before he walked out from the room.

“I will not forgive anyone who tries to hurt my brother.” Suho snapped his finger.

A scream echoed throughout the room after that. Kai could only watched in horror as the demon began to burn by the fire. Suho snapped his finger again, and the fire stopped.

Kai wasn’t able to take his eyes away from the burned body. The demon was still breathing, but not for long. He knew why Suho didn’t burn this demon into ashes. His brother still wanted to torture this demon by letting him die in pain from of the wound.

He gulped when his brother got up from the throne. He could only stand there, waiting for his brother to come to him no matter how scared he was. Although his brother was very strict toward him, he never raised his hand on him. However, yesterday’s events may have changed that.

“You should be more careful next time.”

“Ye… Yes… Hyung.”

“Guards!”

Two guards entered the room.

“Guards, throw this demon in the forest.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Kai released the breath that he himself hadn’t realized that he’d been holding after his brother walked out.

“Wow… What happened in here?”

Kai turned his head toward the voice. Kyungsoo was leaning against the wall as he watched the guards carry the body out from the room.

“D.O-hyung, when did you come back?”

“Chen and I came back this morning. We stopped at one of the restaurants to eat breakfast before coming back when that demon told his friends about how he’d managed to stab you and leave you to die. We managed to corner him after he left the restaurant. He told us where the street he left you was at. I brought him back while Chen went to the street. However, Chen didn’t manage to find you on the street,” Kyungsoo explained. “Where did you go after he stabbed you?”

“After he stabbed me, I was planning to teleport myself to our healer. However, my power went haywire and took me to a clinic. I blacked out after that and only woke up this morning.”

Yixin’s face and smile suddenly popped into Kai’s mind.

_Why did she suddenly appear in my mind?_

“Do you know how worried we were when Chen came back alone?”

Kyungsoo’s question interrupted his thoughts.

“We? Who else was worried about me?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Suho-hyung. Who else would worry about you if not your own brother?”

Kai looked down at the floor dejectedly.

“I thought he was angry at me for failing him again.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. He was the one who took care of Kai’s needs since his and Suho’s parents had died when Kai was still a small boy and Suho was too busy assisting the deceased lord. Thus, he knew that Kai yearned for his brother’s affection.

“He wasn’t angry at you, Kai-ah. He was already in bad mood when I brought that demon back with me. It just worsened his mood after he heard that you were injured and left on the street to die. You don’t have to worry about it. Your brother needs some time to cool down his temper.”

“I hope that you’re right, Hyung.”

Kyungsoo squeezed Kai’s shoulder. “Go get some rest now. Don’t forget that you’re injured.”

“Ok, Hyung.”

Kyungsoo walked out from the room. He didn’t immediately go back to his room despite the fact that his mate was waiting for him. Instead, he went to Suho’s study room where he knew Suho would be. Although he’d just come back today, he could see that there was something bothering Suho and that something was the cause of Suho’s bad mood this morning.

This made him curious about what had happened after he had gone to the human realm for a week. It would be useless to ask Kai about this, since Suho was seldom willing to share with Kai, which was the reason that he wanted to ask Suho directly. He just hoped that Suho would tell him.

 

* * *

 

Suho was pouring whiskey into a glass when the door suddenly burst open. 

“Drinking whiskey this early in the morning?”

“Don’t you know that you’re suppose to knock the door before coming in?”

“I’m sorry for my rudeness, my lord. I was scared that you wouldn’t answer if I knocked the door.”

“This is one of the things that I like about you. You’re always honest.” Suho gulped down the whiskey in one go. He poured the whiskey again.

“Is there something that’s been bothering you, my lord?”

Suho laughed softly. “What made you think that?”

“I’ve been working under you for a century, thus I can read you like the back of my hand. Aside from that, you’re drinking whiskey at this hour.”

“Is there a rule saying that I cannot drink whiskey at this hour?”

“Of course you can drink it anytime, my lord. However, my lord, don’t you think that you’ll feel at ease if you’re sharing your problems with someone?”

Suho let out another laugh.

“Maybe I spoke too soon by saying that I like your honesty. I’m fine, D.O. Nothing is bothering me. It just that…”

_“What for? So you can ask your comrades to hunt me down for slapping you? I wonder what your comrades would think if they know that their demon lord was slapped by a witch.”_

“For first time in my life, I met a person who doesn’t fear me at all.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. _There is a person who doesn’t fear Suho-hyung?_

“And who is that person, my lord?”

Suho put down the glass on the desk. “That’s what I want to know, too.”

 

* * *

 

Kristina frowned with her arms folded across her chest. Why did her superior ask her to meet him in his office if he was going to ignore her afterwards to talk to someone else on the phone? And judging by the smile on his lips, there was no doubt the person on the line was Chanmi.

“I’ll see you tonight, Channie. Bye.”

Minseok ended the call. Just the thought of having dinner with Chanmi at night made the smile on his lips grow bigger.

“Are you going to have dinner date with Chanmi-ssi tonight?” Kristina grinned teasingly.

“Do you know how rude it is to listen to others people’s conversations?”

“You were talking too loud, and I was bored waiting for you to finish your call.” Kristina leaned closer. “You still haven’t answered my question. Are you and Chanmi-ssi going out for date tonight?”

“It’s not a date! It’s just an ordinary dinner between two friends who want to catch up with each other. That’s all.” Minseok quickly denied it.

_Do you think I’m blind and didn’t see the blush on your cheeks? And I also can read your feelings right now._ That part was left unsaid by Kristina, since she knew that she was just wasting her energy talking about Minseok’s feeling toward Chanmi.

Minseok would keep denying it because he didn’t know about her empath power, since she’d never disclosed it to her superior and her teammates. She didn’t mean to hide it. It’s just that it irritated her when people started acting cautiously around her. 

“So why are you asking me to come here? Do you want to catch up with me, too? Well, I’m very healthy and still kicking demons ass.” Kristina decided to change the subject.

“When’re you going to change?”

“I was born this way.”

Minseok shook his head. He took out a brown file from his drawer before handing it to Kristina.

“What is this?”

“Read it. The higher up managed to get the new lord and his few trusted men’s information.”

Kristina opened the file’s cover. The first thing she saw was a picture of the demon that followed her that day.

 

_He looks so hot in this picture… Wait a minute... Is there something wrong with you, Kristina? How can you think that? He’s a demon! Get a grip on yourself!_

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asked when he saw Kristina gripping the file.

“Nothing, Ge.”

Kristina continued reading the demon’s information.

_So I was right after all. He is indeed the new demon lord._

 

Name: Suho Kim

Age: 150 years old

Basic information: He is the nephew of the previous demon lord.

_Tsk… His name is Suho? Does he even know what the meaning of his name is?_ Kristina flipped the pages.

 

Name: Kim Kai

Age: 112 years old

Basic information: Suho’s younger brother.

 

Name: Do Kyungsoo

Age: 117 years old

Basic information: Suho’s second in command.

 

Name: Kim Jongdae

Age: 120 years old

Basic Information: Kyungsoo’s mate.

 

“Why is there so little information on them? Only their names and ages. What about their personalities and powers?” Kristina closed the file before she handed it back to Minseok.

“Our spy already tried his hardest to get this information for us. From what I heard, the new lord has tightened their security because there’s a rebellious group trying to overthrow him.”

“I see. So why are you showing me this? Are we going to do something about them?”

“I already gave your information to the higher up, but the higher up didn’t want to involve themselves with the murder of the previous lord. They don’t want to cause a war and put the weaker creatures and humans in danger. They will let the demons settle this matter by themselves.”

“I understand.”

Maybe it was good thing that the higher up didn’t involve themselves with this matter, although Kristina was a bit disappointed with the decision. It would be better for her if she didn’t get involved with Suho. She needed to just get on with her life.

“That’s why I wanted you to try and avoid them if you ever encountered them.”

_Should I tell Minseok-ge that I’ve encountered Lord Suho a few times? No… I better keep this a secret. I don’t want to get scolded again._

“Yes, Ge. I’ll be more careful. Will that be all? Can I be excused now?”

“There is one more thing that I need to tell you.”

Kristina frowned, wondering when she could leave this office. She started to feel hungry, since she hadn’t had breakfast this morning. She’d woken up late today, and Yixin hadn’t come back last night.

“What it is, Ge?”

“We’ve received a report from one of the villages. A few people have gone missing after entering the forest. The village head gathered his men to search for them, and guess what they found.”

Kristina’s eyes brightened up. “A demon?”

Minseok laughed. “Sort of. They only found a mutilated body with a few limbs missing. Thus, I want you go to that forest and investigate this matter.”

“Ge, do I have to go? It may be because of a wild animal,” Kristina whined. Although she loved to fight demons, she didn’t feel like going inside the forest today.

“I know that, but there’s still a chance that there’s a demon responsible for this case. I don’t want anyone to lose their life. If you’re too scared to go, take someone with you.”

“I’m not scared!”

“If that’s the case, I don’t want to hear any more complaints coming from you.”

Kristina scoffed. “Fine. Can I be excused now?”

“Yes, you can. Please be careful. You know how reckless you can be.”

Kristina rolled her eyes. However, she didn’t bother to argue back with Minseok.

“Yes, Ge.”

She stepped out from the office. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was just eleven o’clock in the morning, which meant that she had lot of time before it turned dark.

She’d better go to the forest today and get this over with. She wasn’t scared. After all working as demon hunter meant needing to be brave at all times. However, her senses were telling her that something was going to happen, and she didn’t know what.

Still, she didn’t have a choice, since she didn’t want her superior to know that she was scared. She just hoped that for once her senses were wrong and that she was thinking too much.

 

_Beta-ed by rmzcharizard_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year to all of my Chinese readers.  
> Hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Kristina stopped by the convenience store to buy food and drinks before going inside the forest. She didn’t know how long she’d be inside the forest, and she didn’t dare to eat wild fruits from the forest, since she was afraid that the fruits were poisonous. Thus, it was better for her to take food and drinks with her.

She was putting the bread inside the basket when she felt it. She frowned a bit, since she recognized the feeling.

_Is this the reason I’m feeling uneasy today? Because of him?_

She let out a small sigh. She thought that by telling him her name, the demon lord would stop following her. She was wrong, and it made her wonder what else this demon lord wanted from her.

She quickly paid for the things she had put in her basket before stepping out of the store. She scoffed when she saw Suho hiding behind the tree.

_How pathetic. Hiding behind a tree,_ she thought as she approached the demon lord.

 

* * *

 

Suho’s eyes roamed inside the market. He grumbled when the person that he was waiting for still hadn’t made her appearance. After following her for a week, Suho roughly figured out her schedule. She usually would stop by the market at this time to buy food or fruits before going back to her witch hunter station. So why hadn’t she appeared yet? Was she not going to show up today?

Just the thought that she wasn’t going to show made him disappointed. He’d had to dump all his paperwork onto Kyungsoo, even though he’d known that Kyungsoo must have been tired from his trip. He hadn’t had a choice, since he hadn’t been able to focus on his paperwork because of that witch. That’s why he’d come here.

He decided to wait another hour. If she didn’t make her appearance by then, he’d go back his mansion. That didn't mean he was giving up. He would definitely keep going to her until he got her name.

His eyes lightened up a little when he saw her step out from a small convenience store. She’d gone with a slightly casual look: a pair of black leather pants, combat ankle boots, a black dress shirt, and a grey hood that covered her head. Her long platinum hair was let down as opposed to the usual ponytail. She was holding a sword with her left hand while her right hand was holding a plastic bag.

 (A/N just imagine this is Kristina's outfit)

He wasn’t going to deny that she still looked stylish in that outfit. But, what made him the most curious was the veil that covered her face. He was very curious as to why she wanted to cover her face. Was she ugly or something to the point where she had to cover her face?

_No, it can’t be. Someone who has a pair beautiful hazelnut eyes can’t be ugly._

“What are you doing hiding behind the tree? Are you looking for a new victim?”

_Damn, I must have been so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t realize she was approaching me._

Suho looked up.

“I was waiting for you.”

“Why? I don’t owe you anything.”

“I didn’t get to hear your name properly that day.”

“It’s not my problem if you have hearing problem.”

This was weird. If another person dared to talk to him that way, he would have killed that person on the spot. Yet he didn’t feel angry toward Kristina for being rude to him. Not even a little bit. Just what was wrong with him?

“I don’t have hearing problem. Coincidentally, a horse carriage was passing by, making me unable to hear your name.”

“So what? It’s still not my problem.”

Suho groaned. “It’s just a name. Why is it so hard for you to tell me your name?”

_I should ask the same to you. Why is it so important for you to get my name?_ Kristina thought as she glared at the demon lord. Even now she was still having a hard time processing that this demon actually a demon lord, and she was wasting her precious time arguing with him.

“Look, I don’t have time to entertain you. I have an important job to do right now.”

Kristina turned around.

“Wait a minute! I haven’t finished yet.”

Suho was too late, though, and Kristina already started walking away from him. He groaned again when Kristina got further and further. He wasn’t going to give up that easily; he definitely would get her name. He quickly shifted into a bird before flying off.

 

* * *

 

Kristina had been searching around the forest for any clues for hours, but she didn’t manage to discover anything that would lead her to the one responsible for the missing villagers. She did go to the spot where they had found the dead body, but it was a fruitless effort because she wasn’t able discover anything aside from the dried blood on the grass.

She decided to continue her search until late evening, since it would be hard to find clues at night. She was hoping that she would be able to find something by then. If not, she would have to come back again the next day, and she didn’t want that to happen. She doesn’t want to waste her time when she had better things to do.

Maybe she could ask… She wasn’t able to finish the thought, as her body suddenly fell into a hole. She cursed aloud after she realized that she had actually fallen into mud.

_I’ll never ignore my senses again when it tells me that something bad is going to happen to me._

She was about to climb out from the hole when a hand suddenly pulled her out.

She wiped the mud from her eyes to see the person that had rescued her. At first she thought it had been one of the villagers, but she was wrong when she finally got a better look at the person who’d saved her. It was none other than Suho.

“Are you okay?”

Kristina pulled her arm from Suho’s grip. “You again! Why you can’t stop following me?”

_Doesn’t he have anything better to do than follow me? Like lead his realm or something like that?_

“Wow… You’re quite rude. Don’t you know how to thank people after they save you?”

“I’m only rude toward demons, especially the kind like you.”

“Look, Miss, I…”

“I’m going to go clean myself now. You stay put.”

Suho stood there in disbelief. Again, this witch left him behind without even waiting for him to finish his words. He could feel his patience slowly reaching his limit.

_Why is it so hard just to get a name from her?_

 

* * *

 

“That stupid demon lord. Who the hell does he thinks he is? Does he thinks being a demon lord gives him the right to follow me around?”

Kristina stopped in her tracks when she saw a lake in front of her. She could just use magic to clean herself from the mud, but she felt slightly against the idea, since it had been a long time since she’d last taken a bath in a lake. The water was also very clear and clean, and it very tempting.

Not only that, but she was inside a forest, and there was no one around right now. Thus, it would be such a waste if she let this chance go. However, she hesitated a bit when she remembered the demon lord whom she had left behind.

_I don’t think he would dare to do something this immoral. If he does, I don’t care if he is the demon lord! I definitely will gouge his eyes out!_

She wouldn’t let Suho ruin this for her. She’d have some fun first before continuing her search. She quickly took off all her clothes and folded them, putting them at the border of the lake.

She walked toward the lake’s edge. She put her feet inside the lake first to check the temperature.

_The water isn’t too cold nor too hot. Perfect._

She grinned in delight as she slowly inched her way in. Once she was waist deep, she quickly held her breath and dipped her head underwater.

She resurfaced a minute later, feeling hundred times better.

_Maybe there was a good thing to come out from this mission_ , she thought before she started swimming.

 

* * *

 

Suho was too tired to stand. He sat down on the grass as he waited for the girl to come back. He would not leave until he got her name. However, twenty minutes had passed, and she still hadn’t come back yet.

_What is taking her so long? Did something happen to her, or is she using this excuse to escape from me again? Hmm… I better go check it out._

Suho got up from the ground. He moved in the direction that he'd seen the girl take a few minutes back. As he walked down the path, all of sudden, a soft sound reached his ears.

He stopped his steps to listen carefully. It was coming from his right side. He decided to follow the sound. Who knew, it might lead him to her.

Again, he stopped his steps when he heard the sound coming from behind the bushes. He pushed the bushes a bit to see what was going on. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the nameless girl taking bath inside a lake with her back facing him.

She was humming a little as she splashed water on her body. Sometimes she would sing random words, but to Suho, it sounded like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

It seemed like he became bewitched by it as he knelt behind the bushes, watching her. He knew this was very immoral, and he knew that she wouldn’t let him off if she discovered him, yet he wasn’t able to take his eyes off her.

Her skin was slightly pale and… He gulped when she moved her hair to her right shoulder, showing the rose tattoo on her left shoulder.

  (A/N just imagine this is Kristina's tattoo)

She suddenly stopped humming. Suho watched as she used her telekinesis to move her clothes from the shore towards her.

_Have I been discovered? It doesn’t matter. I better get out of here before she attacks me._

Suho was about to leave when he felt the ground shake, making him almost lose his footing. Before he could process what had happened, a monster suddenly emerged from the water.

The monster was quite big with his many tentacle limbs of varying sizes and shapes, indicative of the octopus-squid like form it resembled. One of the tentacle was about to attack the girl, but she quickly picked up her sword and severed it.

The monster ambled towards her, a menacing look on its face, and a small growl escaped from its lips. It seemed that the girl had angered the monster, yet she didn’t show any fear. She just stood on the shore with her sword ready to attack.

All the monster’s tentacles attacked her at once. Thanks to her power and her fast reflexes, she managed to cut every one of them off the body.

Despite the fact that its limbs were missing, the monster didn’t give up. The monster opened its mouth and shot a black liquid toward the girl. She used her telekinesis to redirect the liquid back toward the monster.

As a result, the liquid hit the monster’s left eye. It let out a growl of pain as its body fall onto ground while the black liquid burned its eye.

Without a second thought, the girl took the chance to stab the monster with her sword. The monster growled for the last time before its body finally went limp.

Suho was stunned, his feet never moving from their positions at all.

“I bet you must be responsible for the missing villagers. I can finally go back home.”

The girl’s voice snapped him out of his trance. He couldn’t stop himself from clapping his hands after that.

Kristina turned around in response to the sound. She scowled when she saw Suho.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you not to follow me?”

She started feeling uncomfortable when Suho suddenly started taking steps forward, especially after she saw the glint in Suho’s eyes. Before she got the chance to read his feelings, she accidentally stumbled on a rock, making her lose her footing. She would’ve fallen if it weren't for Suho’s arm around her waist.

_This is second time that this happened. Am I that clumsy?_

“You should be more careful.”

“Do you mind taking your arm off me?”

“You have beautiful skin like silk, and the rose tattoo on your shoulder matches you.”

“How do you know about my tattoo? Unless…” Kristina let out gasp when she realized what Suho had done. “How dare you!?”

She raised her hand and slapped Suho on the cheek. Suho’s head turned to the side from the impact. Blood slowly dripped down to his blue shirt, but he just smirked before licking his lips.

“What?” Suho asked smugly.

Kristina only stood there in disbelief.

“You… I… Argh…”

Kristina marched away from there.

Suho let out a small laugh before he followed her.

 

* * *

 

_I can’t take this anymore! I can't pretend that he isn’t behind me!_

Kristina stopped her steps. She turned around to face her ‘stalker’. Her blood boiled when she saw the smug look on Suho’s face.

_Oh… How I wish I can wipe that smug look off his face._

“Why can’t you stop following me?”

“I need your name.”

_Why is he so desperate to get my name even though he told me that he’s not planning to use it to hunt me? Or he was telling a lie? After all, a demon can’t be trusted._

“Well? Are you going to tell me your name?”

“If I tell you my name, will you stop following me? And I’m even willing to forget today’s event ever happened.”

Although Kristina felt like she had been taken advantage of by this pervert demon lord, she was willing to do anything to get him to stop following her.

“No,” came the flat, emotionless tone.

_There goes my hope._

“Well, I don’t mind if you don’t want to tell me your name. I’ll call you ‘babe’ instead,” Suho continued. A smirk played on his lips.

Kristina felt like cutting Suho into pieces. Not only did he dare to peep at her when she was taking a bath, but he even dared call her ‘babe’.

“Listen well this time, jerk. My name is Kristina, surname is Wu.”

The smirk on Suho’s lips grew bigger.

“Nice to meet you, Kristina Wu. I’m—”

“I know who you are. You’re Lord Suho, the newly appointed demon lord.”

Suho raised his eyebrows amusedly.

“You investigated me?”

“It’s not like I wanted to. I had to get know my enemy very well after all.”

Suho let out a small laugh. Kristina couldn't stop herself from thinking that Suho actually had a nice laugh.

_There’s definitely something wrong with me. How can I think that he has a nice laugh?_

“You’re a very interesting witch. I’ve never met someone like you before.”

“Well, I’m glad to finally open your eyes. Maybe you should get out more often from your big mansion.”

Kristina continued walking. She wanted to get out of this forest as soon as possible. She didn’t even bother to wait for Suho. Nothing good would come out any time she associated herself with Suho.

“Hey! Wait up!”

 

Beta-ed by rmzcharizard

* * *

Author's note: Kimbros are pervert. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Kimbros are pervert. XD


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was getting darker, which frustrated Kristina. She had been walking for hours, yet she was still unable to find the way out of the forest. What made her frustrated the most was that Suho still trailed behind her, even though she had already told him her name.

_Why this freak can’t leave me alone? What else does he need from me?_

“How long are you planning on staying inside the forest? The sky's getting darker, you know.”

Kristina turned around to face Suho.

“You don’t have to tell me how dark the sky is. I’m not blind. I can see perfectly well!

“Wow… Calm down Kristina. I was just asking why we still haven’t left. No need to be so angry about it. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

_Your sole existence is the reason I’m acting like this!_

“You think I want to stay inside this forest with you? I can’t find the way out of here, and…” Kristina stopped her words halfway.

“And what?”

“I hate to admit this, but I think we’re lost.”

“Lost?”

A small sigh escaped from Kristina’s lips before she nodded her head.

“How did this happen? Why didn’t you mark anything or remember the way out?”

Kristina gripped her sword tightly while continuing to repeat to herself that she must be patient.

“If you’re so almighty, then why don’t _you_ get us out of here?”

For first time in his life, Suho was speechless. How would he tell Kristina that he also didn’t know the way out because he was so focused on following her that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going?

Kristina rolled her eyes when Suho remained silent. How dare he put the blame on her when it was his fault for getting them lost? If it weren't for him following her in the first place, she wouldn’t have ended up here!

“You don’t have the right to talk when you yourself don’t know the way out,” she said while glaring at Suho.

“I think we need to find a place to camp tonight,” Suho said, quickly changing the subject.

Kristina raised her eyebrows. She could see that Suho was trying to change the subject, but she didn’t address it.

“I suppose you’re right. It’ll be hard to see the path when the night falls. How about we just camp here?”

Suho shrugged. “Well, I’m okay with it.”

“Good. I’ll sleep underneath that tree.” Kristina pointed her finger a big oak tree five feet away from them.

“Okay. Then I…”

“And you better stay ten feet away from me. However, I’d much prefer that you get out of my sight forever,” Kristina said, cutting off Suho’s words.

Suho was quite taken aback by that. Most women would be delighted to spend the night with him. Yet Kristina didn’t show any eagerness about it. She even demanded that he stay away from her. Once again, Kristina just showed how different she was from the others.

“I don’t mind doing that, but who’s going to protect you later on?”

“You seem to not only have a problem of hearing, but you also seem to have short term memory loss. Just to refresh that memory, I killed a sea demon with my own hands while you were standing there doing nothing.”

Suho folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the tree behind him.

“I actually wanted help you, but I was amazed by your beautiful fighting style and forgot about everything else.”

Kristina grimaced when Suho winked at her.

“Stop sweet talking me. You’re just wasting your time. I won’t be swoon by it.”

“Well, it’s worth trying.”

“So do we have a deal?”

“Huh? What deal?”

“That you agree to stay ten feet away from me.”

Suho straightened his position. “And if I don’t want to?”

“You seriously don’t want mess with me. Something bad may happen to you,” Kristina warned.

“Are you trying to threaten me even though you already know who I am?” Suho raised his eyebrows, challenging Kristina with his intense stare.

“So what if you’re a demon lord? I’m not afraid of you.”

Suho laughed.

“You never fail to amuse me, Kristina Wu. Fine, I’ll do as you say, but only because I’m too tired to argue with you about this. You can call me if you need my help,” he said. His face showed nothing but pure amusement.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about it. I don’t think I’ll need your help.”

“Don’t speak too soon. Who knows, you may face a very big danger later on, and you’ll need me to save you.”

“Whatever.”

Kristina quickly went toward the big oak tree. She needed to get away from Suho before she lost her patience. The way he talked was full of arrogance. It irritated her. She hated these type of people the most, and Suho had definitely become no.1 on the list of the people that she hated.

 

* * *

 

Minseok glanced at the watch on his wrist. It had been 15 minutes since the promised time, yet Chanmi still hadn’t made her appearance. They had grown up together, therefore he knew Chanmi’s character very well. She wasn’t the type who would suddenly back out from an appointment without a valid reason. This made him worry that something may have happened to her.

“Oppa!”

Chanmi finally made her appearance. She wore a soft blue short sleeved blouse with a white flower motif and a black mini skirt that reached her thigh.

He swallowed down his saliva because she usually preferred casual style. Not only that, but he could see that Chanmi was wearing makeup, which made her look prettier than she usually did.

He wasn’t the only one who thought so; there were a few men who turned their heads to stare at Chanmi. It angered him a little, but he tried his hardest to maintain his smile, as he didn’t want Chanmi to see his inner turmoil.

“I’m sorry for being late, Oppa. I couldn’t find my keys. It turns out they were on the kitchen counter. How could I miss them?”

Chanmi was actually telling a lie. The real reason that she was late was because of her makeup. She seldom wore makeup, so it took a bit longer to get herself ready. She purposely wanted to look beautiful on her date with Minseok, although she understood very well that this was just an ordinary dinner between two childhood friends. Still, she was hoping that Minseok would notice her appearance tonight.

“It’s fine…”

Minseok stopped his sentence after he saw a guy continuously ogle at Chanmi. His blood boiled when the guy licked his lips. He quickly stood beside Chanmi before putting his arm around her waist. He turned his head and sent a dagger-like look to the guy to warn him, although he knew that he didn’t have any right to be angry when it was partly his fault for being a coward.

“Let’s go inside now.”

“Yes, Oppa.”

Chanmi was in shock, but at the same time she was happy with the sudden gesture. Maybe, just maybe tonight would be the night that her wish finally came true.

 

* * *

 

Kristina was about to bite the bread in her hand when she heard a loud rumble. She scoffed after she saw Suho quickly look away when their stares met. There was no doubt that the rumble must have been coming from him, since there was no one, not even wild animals, with them right now.

_I thought he didn’t have the decency to feel embarrassed._

Suho was a prideful demon, and he didn’t show his weakness to anyone, even to his younger brother and Kyungsoo. That was why it kind of hurt his pride a little when his stomach made a rumbling sound that was loud enough to reach Kristina’s ears.

He couldn’t stop it. He had only managed to have breakfast this morning before he'd gone to the market to search for Kristina. He wasn’t a seer, thus he would never have predicted that Kristina would go inside a forest and that they would get lost. That was why he hadn’t brought any food with him. Not only that, but there weren’t even wild berries or fruits around this place that he could eat to satisfy his hunger.

His thought was interrupted when something hit his shoulder. He looked beside him. There was a piece of bread lying in ground. He quickly turned his head toward Kristina.

Kristina noticed the stare. “What are you staring at?”

She didn’t understand herself right now. Why would she pity the demon lord and give bread to him? She should have let him die in hunger as revenge for peeping at her while she was bathing!

“Thank you,” Suho said. He offered a genuine smile to Kristina.

Kristina felt her heart start beating wildly.

_He looks so innocent when he’s smiling like that… Kristina, stop it! You should never associate ‘innocent’ with that perverted demon lord!_

 

* * *

 

Suho didn’t know how many hours had passed. He didn’t have a watch with him, since he had rushed to leave his mansion because he’d been scared that he wouldn’t be able to meet up with Kristina today.

Not only that, but he was starting to feel bored. Usually at this hour, he would either do his paperwork or read a book. Part of him regretted coming here with Kristina while another part of him was a bit happy because not only was he able to get Kristina’s name, but he also was able to spend the night with her.

He wondered if Kristina would scold him for starting a conversation with her to ease boredom, but that was a risk he was willing to take. He wanted to take this chance to get to know Kristina better.

“Hey, Kristina, I was—”

Suho stopped his words halfway when he realized that Kristina was asleep. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Kristina’s body about fall to ground. He let out sigh of relief when he managed to prevent Kristina’s body from falling all thanks to his fast reflexes. What amused him the most was that Kristina was still in deep sleep despite the movement.

_She must be too tired because of the fight with the sea monster._

He was about to go back to his place when Kristina suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.

_So I’m her teddy bear now?_ He amusedly thought. He tried to pull her arms away, but it was proven to be useless since Kristina had a tight grip.

He let out a soft chuckle. _It seems like I don’t have a choice but to continue being her teddy bear. You better not be mad at me at the morning, Kristina Wu._

That was his last thought before he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Suho woke up to the birds chirping. It took him a few seconds to finally recall why he was sleeping outside and not on his bed. He also remembered that he had fallen asleep with Kristina’s arms around his waist. He looked down and saw that Kristina was still hugging him.

He took this chance to study Kristina’s features, since Kristina was still in deep sleep. He could say that Kristina’s face was quite clean, since he didn’t see any blemishes or wrinkles on her forehead. Her eyelashes were quite long, and this made him curious as to what she really looked like without the veil.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kristina suddenly stirred from her sleep. He quickly looked away before Kristina realized that he had been staring at her while she was sleeping.

_Hmm… I wonder how she will react when she sees her arms around my waist… Wait a second… Does this mean..._

His lips slowly formed a smirk when he realized that they practically had been cuddling the whole night.

Kristina let out a small grunt when the sunlight hit her face. She adjusted her alpaca doll, wanting to go back to sleep… But she remembered that she had camped out at the forest last night, and she hadn’t brought her alpaca doll with her. Then what was this soft thing that she was hugging?

She cracked her eyes open, and the drowsiness left her immediately when she saw her arms hugging Suho’s waist. She quickly jumped away, avoiding Suho like he had the plague.

_Why the heck am I hugging this perverted demon?_ She thought in dismay _._ She could feel her blood start to boil in anger when she saw the smug smirk on Suho’s lips.

“Wipe that smirk off your lips, bastard!”

The smirk on Suho’s lips only grew bigger. “Why don’t you wipe it using your lips or something?”

“How about I just wipe it using my fist? Would you like that instead?”

Suho didn’t say anything. He just got up from the ground and dusted off his pants.

“Since you’re awake, we should get going now. Or are you planning to spend another night with me? I actually don’t mind, if that’s what you want.”

Kristina angrily stood up from the ground.

“In your dreams,” she answered before stomping away.

“I dream for a lot more than that, Kristina Wu.”

 

* * *

 

It was in the late afternoon when they finally got out of forest. Kristina immediately headed towards her home. She would either ask Yixin to cook for her if she still hadn’t gone to her clinic, or she would cook herself. She had started feeling a bit hungry, since she’d only had bread for dinner last night.

She turned around when she heard steps behind her. She let out a small groan when she saw Suho still hadn’t left. She decided to ignore him and continued walking to her house. She would just waste her time by arguing with Suho.

_He’s in for a surprise if he was planning on entering my house,_ she smugly thought.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they finally reached Kristina’s house. Suho didn’t stop trailing behind Kristina despite the fact that Kristina was walking toward the main door.

What he didn’t expect was that Kristina had put a barrier up around her house. He wasn’t able to step a foot onto the walkway.

“Bye!”

There was a grin on Kristina’s lips. Suho was unable to see it because of her veil. She wiggled her finger, and the door closed itself, leaving Suho standing outside in frustration.

 Beta-ed by rmzcharizard

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Prue is one of my favourite character and I kinda use her as inspiration for Kristina.  
> What do you think of xiuyeol? Leave comment below. ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

After eating her lunch, Kristina went to the witch hunter station to send her report to Minseok, and at the same time, she wanted to know the outcome of Minseok’s and Chanmi’s date last night. She hoped something good had happened between them so she wouldn’t have to suffer from Chanmi’s murderous glare all the time.

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought when she saw Chanmi walking toward her. As usual, Chanmi glared at her as she walked past her, and Kristina sighed. Yes, she couldn’t deny that Minseok was a very good looking, kind and strong man. Because of this, most of the girls had a crush on him.

However, she wasn’t like them. She only thought of Minseok as her older brother, and Chanmi didn’t seem to get that fact. She must have thought that there was something going between them due to their closeness.

_This is all his fault for being stupid and cowardly,_ she thought as she angrily marched toward Minseok’s office.

 

* * *

 

Minseok was signing an important document when the door burst open. He smiled, thinking that it was Chanmi, since Chanmi usually would stop by at this hour before going back to do her jobs. However, the smile died down when he saw that the person turned out to be Kristina.

“What do you want?” Minseok asked. There was displeasure underneath his tone.

“I know that I’m unwelcome here, but I still need to send my report regarding the case you asked me to investigate yesterday.”

“It wasn’t like that… It’s just that I was hoping for someone else…”

“Was that person Chanmi-ssi?”

“Well… Yes. I was waiting for her.” There was a tint of pink on Minseok’s cheek. “She usually stops by at this time. However, she didn’t come today. Not only that, but she didn’t prepare breakfast and lunch for me. It made me wonder if I had done something wrong.”

_Chanmi already dedicates herself to acting as his wife, yet Minseok-ge is still so dense._

Kristina scoffed. “You must have offended her during dinner last night.”

Minseok let out a shocked gasp.

“I didn’t! We’re having a conversation as usual. After we finished our dinner, I sent her home. She did invite me to come in, but I rejected it because I was a bit tired. That’s all. It wasn’t like you think.”

Kristina got up from the chair and flicked Minseok’s head.

“Ouch...What that for?” Minseok asked as he rubbed his forehead.

“You deserve it. No wonder why Chanmi-ssi didn’t cook for you and pay you a visit. I can’t understand how you sit in this position when you’re so dense and stupid.”

“Kristina, watch your mouth!”

“I’m just saying the truth.” Kristina threw her file on Minseok’s desk. “Here’s my report.”

“Kristina, you…”

“I’ll take my leave now.”

Kristina headed toward the door. Before she left the office, she turned to face Minseok.

“A woman’s patience has its limit, you know. Don’t make Chanmi-ssi wait too long.”

That was Kristina’s last word. She walked out from the office, leaving Minseok dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

Kristina could feel her mouth watering after she saw the dishes being cooked by Yixin. All of them were their clan’s famous dishes. She was about to take the meat when Yixin stopped her with her chopsticks.

She let out a small whine. If anyone from her team saw her acting like a child, they’d be having a hard time believing that this was the same Kristina.

“Xin, what are you doing? I’m hungry!”

“You can only eat after you answer my question.”

Kristina leaned against the wooden chair. “Shoot.”

“Where were you last night?” Yixin asked, her tone hostile and her eyes cold.

“Take it easy, Xin. You act like a wife suspecting her husband cheating on her after not coming home for a whole night. The answer to your question is that I got lost in the forest yesterday, and since it was getting dark, I decided to camp at the forest.” Kristina decided to leave out the part that she spent her night with that arrogant, pervert demon lord. Just thinking of his smug face made her blood boil.

“Jie, do you know how worried I was when you didn’t come home for a whole night? I was scared that something bad had happened to you.”

“I’m sorry for making you worry again. I didn’t take any communication device with me yesterday. That’s why I was unable to contact you.”

Kristina felt a little guilty for making her best friend worry about her again, but what could she do? The nature of her job made her face danger most of the time.

“It’s okay. I understand. Make sure to take your communication device with you next time.”

“Yes, Mom.”

“Shut up, Jie. Eat you dinner.”

Kristina quickly shoved the meat into her mouth. She moaned a little when the rich taste of meat combined with herbs hit her tongue.

“Jie, did he send a letter?”

“Who? My mysterious secret admirer? You do know that he only sends cheesy love letters and gifts during festivals,” Kristina answered as she took the prawn.

Yixin rolled her eyes. “Of course I know that. I don’t even care about your secret admirer. I was asking about the man who’ll get angry once he knows about this.”

“He’s stopped sending me letters for almost a year! I don’t care if he drops dead or something like that. He deserves it.” Kristina bit the prawn angrily.

“Jie, how could you say that? Don’t you even feel a little bit worried for Ge at all? I mean it’s been almost five decades since you last saw him.”

Kristina suddenly stopped her movement as she recalled back the night that she last saw him. The memory that she couldn’t forget no matter how hard she tried.

_“Yifei, I really need to leave. I want to travel and see what’s outside this place. You can follow me if you want to,” a dark blond-haired man said. He grabbed Kristina’s hand. His heart felt like broken pieces when Kristina quickly pulled her hand away._

_“Then go. No one is going to stop you. Someone needs to stay to avenge Baba and Mama if you’re not going to do it.”_

_The dark haired man sighed as he watched Kristina march out of his room. It’d take time for Kristina to calm her anger down, thus it was useless to talk to her right now. He left a note for Kristina before leaving that night._

“Jie!”

Kristina snapped out of it.

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong with you? I called you a few times, but you gave me no response.”

“Nothing. I’m perfectly fine.” Kristina put down her chopsticks. “I’m full. Thanks for the dinner.”

“But…”

Yixin wasn’t able to finish her words, because Kristina already headed to the stairs. She sighed dejectedly, knowing her question must have offended Kristina.

 

* * *

 

Kristina yawned as she walked down the street. She wasn’t able to sleep the whole night. She was only able to close her eyes after the sun rose. This was all Yixin’s fault. Why did she have to ask that question that she knew would make her lose sleep?

It had been a year since the last letter she received, and that made her wonder what had happened to make him unable to send letters anymore. Could it be that… Kristina quickly shook her head.

She didn’t care if he was dead. He deserved it for abandoning her in the first place. Not only that, but he even dared to take her favorite alpaca doll with him. Still, she wasn’t going to deny that his leave made her life easier.

She let out another yawn again. Luckily for her, she didn’t have any mission today. Not only that, but she had gotten her salary today. She thought about what she should do with her salary. Should she buy food or dolls to add to her doll collection?

She then remembered the demon that sold information for a living. She was still curious about him, and she wanted to know who he really was. She sighed. It looked like she had to use all of her salary to pay that demon.

 

* * *

 

“Achoo!”

Luhan rubbed his nose. He had been sneezing non stop since last night, making Sehun worry about him getting sick. However, he managed to convince Sehun that he wasn’t sick. It was just that his nose was itchy.

It was actually a white lie. He knew the real reason he had been sneezing non stop. He was even willing to bet his life that his meimei must be bad mouthing him again.

Speaking of his meimei, he did miss her a lot. It had been five decades since he last saw her. He used to send letters to her. However, he had to stop because they were on run right now, and he didn’t want to risk anything.

He wondered if his meimei was healthy. Did she eat on time? Did she still have nightmares? Did she… Luhan clenched his fist as he counted to three. His mind didn’t have to wander too far. His meimei was fine, since she lived with their childhood friends who would help him to take care of her.

He need to continue his search now before Sehun got far or encountered danger. He searched every corner of the market to find him. He sighed multiple times that day when he wasn’t able to spot Sehun anywhere inside the market.

He was little regretful for taking Sehun with him to the market, but he couldn’t say ‘no’ to Sehun, especially when Sehun was begging him using his puppy eyes. He’d forgotten that Sehun was just like an excited puppy and that everything was a huge distraction for him.

Seeing the smile on Sehun’s lips made him very happy to the point that he didn’t mind Sehun dragging him to every stall. He then stopped by the fruits stall for a minute or two to buy some fruits. However, when he turned around, Sehun was gone.

“Sehun!” Luhan called as he pushed through the crowds, hoping to spot the tall, lanky man. He groaned in frustration, since there were so many people in the market, making it hard for him to move through it.

“Oh Sehun!” he called out again, hoping that this time Sehun would reply to him, but his call fell on deaf ears in the noisy crowd.

He wanted to use his power so he could find Sehun easily, but he couldn’t. They were in human realm. There was a chance that someone would see him using his power, and that was a risk he couldn’t take.

“Gege!”

Luhan was very relieved when he saw Sehun running toward him. However, it didn’t last long when Sehun accidentally bumped into a man, making him fall onto the ground.

He mentally face-palmed himself after he saw the scene. He ran toward Sehun and grabbed his arm and help him get up from the ground.

Luhan was about to apologize to the man when he felt the man’s aura.

‘Shit!’ he mentally cursed. He quickly bowed at the man before he dragged Sehun away. They need to leave fast before the man realized who they really were.

Tao tapped his chin as he watched the pair leave. There was something familiar about slightly shorter, feminine man. However, no matter how hard he thought, he was just unable to recall it.

 

* * *

 

“Gege! My wrist hurts!”

Luhan quickly let go of Sehun’s wrist then checked to make sure it was alright. He felt guilty when he saw bruise starting to form on Sehun’s wrist.

“I’m sorry, Sehunnie. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Luhan said as he kissed Sehun’s wrists. His action made Sehun’s face turn red.

“It… It’s okay, Gege. I know that you didn’t do it on purpose. I just want to know why you were so eager to leave the market.”

Sighing, Luhan replied, “That man is demon. That’s why I quickly dragged you away from the market. I don’t want him to know who we really are.”

“Oh…”

Sehun kicked the rock with slight disappointment on his face. He could predict what would happen next, since this was not the first time it happened.

“We’ll check out early in the morning and find a new place to stay.”

“Yes, Gege,” Sehun mumbled dejectedly.

Luhan’s heart ached when he saw the sad expression on Sehun’s face. He knew that Sehun must feel sad that they had to move again, but what choice did he have? He needed to do this to protect Sehun.

He squeezed Sehun’s hand gently. “You know right? Everything I do is for your best.”

“Yes, I know. I’m okay, Gege. I’m only a bit sad that we have to leave this beautiful place,” Sehun answered. _‘But how much longer are we going to hide?’_ was left unsaid by him. He didn’t want to fall into another argument with Luhan again. For now, he could only wait until the time came when they didn’t need to hide anymore.

 

* * *

 

Tao let out a relieved sigh when he finally saw his shop building. He glanced at his watch. There were still five minutes left before his drama started. He took his keys from his pocket and headed toward his shop.

He stopped his steps when he saw Kristina standing in front of his shop while leaning against the door. He gulped. She looked breathtakingly beautiful as always.

She seemed to realize his presence and turned to face him.

“Ohh… You finally back. Here. I hope it’s enough.”

Kristina threw a money bag toward him. It hit his shoes. Tao bent down to take the money bag. He then untied and looked inside it. It actually was quite a lot. If he was telling the truth, he didn’t even care how much customers gave to him as long as they paid him something, but he would not tell that to Kristina.

“I’m sorry, Kristina. This isn’t enough. My information is quite expensive. It cost $3000 per information.”

Kristina was quite shocked to know that this demon charged so much for information, and her salary wasn’t enough to cover it.

“Since I’m being nice today, I’ll give you information without even taking your money. However, there’s one condition.”

Kristina’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What’s the condition?”

Tao’s lips then formed into a smirk.

“Go out to dinner with me.”

 

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)


	11. Chapter 11

Kristina was stunned by that question. This was weird. She couldn’t understand why this demon asked her out instead taking the money. If this demon wanted her to pay for the dinner, she didn’t think a dinner would cost that much.

“I’m not going to force you if your answer is no.”

She would have said no, since she didn’t like to go out with men. Even her male colleagues were having a hard time asking her out only for a drink. However, she was curious about this demon. She wanted to know who this demon really was, and if a simple dinner could give her the answer, she definitely would take the chance.

“Fine, but we’ll eat at a restaurant chosen by me.”

Since there was no doubt that she would be the one who was paying for the dinner, she’d better choose a restaurant that she could afford.

The smirk on Tao’s lips grew bigger. “It is fine with me. Can we go now?”

“Sure.”

Kristina started walking without even waiting for the demon to follow her.

Tao chuckled. He did feel bad for taking advantage of this situation, since he wasn’t that kind of demon. However, when he saw that there was an opportunity for him to spend more time with Kristina, he quickly took it. He hoped this dinner would make him a bit closer to Kristina

 

* * *

 

Kristina tapped her finger on the table as she watched Tao eat. There was a small frown on her lips. She tried to read Tao’s feelings, and once again, all she felt was blankness no matter how hard she tried.

She knew that there was no way that a person could have a blank feeling, and this made her wonder how Tao made his feelings blank. Unless… she knew that there was a spell that could block her from reading the user’s feeling. But if he really used that spell, it meant that he knew her empath power, and how would he know that when she’d never even told others about it?

“Am I that handsome that you can’t stop staring at me?” Tao grinned teasingly.

Kristina scoffed. “Don’t misunderstand. The reason I stare at you is that I was waiting for you to finish your dinner so that you can finally tell me who you are.”

“Wow, you’re very eager to get to know me.”

Kristina angrily slammed the table. Tao’s behavior was starting to irritate her. “Are you going to tell me or what?”

“Calm down, Kristina. I was about to, but you interrupted me.”

Kristina glared at Tao, but Tao ignored it. He took a sip from his cup of tea then put down the cup.

“My name is Huang Zitao. I’m a time control demon.”

 _A time control demon? He can control time?_ Kristina thought as she stared at Tao in disbelief.

“Yes, I indeed can control time, and no, I can’t read your mind. Your expression shows what you’re thinking right now.”

_Damn, am I that obvious?_

Tao flicked his finger, and all customers inside the restaurant stopped their movements, and the grandfather clock stopped ticking.

“I can make time stop. I also can make time move again.”

Tao flicked his finger again, and the customers continued their conversations like nothing had happened while the hands of the grandfather clock started moving again.

Kristina had heard about the people who could control the time before, but she’d never gotten chance to see it with her own eyes. She thought it was quite fascinating, but she wasn’t going to say that aloud to Tao.

“I use my power to get the information that my customers need. Either I rewind or fast forward until I get it. Any more questions, Kristina?”

“Are you using the same tactic to get my personal information, too?”

Chuckling, Tao answered, “Of course not. We’ve met before. You just can’t remember it. Well, I can’t blame you, since it was long ago.”

Again, Kristina was shocked by Tao’s answer. Did this mean that the day they bumped into each other wasn’t their first meeting? She also had a very good memory, and no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to recall it.

“When did we met?” Kristina decided to ask straight away rather than wasting her energy.

“You have to go on another dinner date with me if you want to know more.” Tao’s lips formed into smirk.

Kristina frowned upon hearing that request.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you’re trying to take advantage.”

Tao shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. It depends how you interpret it.”

“If that’s the case, I’ll have to say no this time.” Kristina got up from the chair and leaned closer to Tao. “You aren’t the only one who knows how to search for information that’s requested by your customers.”

The smirk on Tao’s lips grew bigger. “Oh, really?”

“Don’t underestimate me, Mr. Huang.”

Kristina was about to walk toward the entrance when Tao’s voice stopped her.

“If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”

She ignored it and continued her steps to the entrance. Yes, she admitted that she was still curious about Tao, since Tao only gave her a very brief description about himself, and she also wanted to know when they first actually met. However, to go out on another dinner date with him... she didn’t think she’d be able to do that a second time. She’d just find another way to get that information.

 

* * *

 

Kai rolled his body to face the wall with his eyes closed. He let out a small groan before opening his eyes again. He should have been resting now so his body could heal property, but he couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes, Yixin’s face would appear. This had started a few days after he’d last seen her.

He was a bit confused and lost. He’d never felt like this before with his ex-girlfriends. Why did he only face this kind of situation after meeting Yixin? Was she that special in comparison to his other girlfriends?

He kicked the blanket off his body and got up from the bed. He went to the wardrobe and changed out of his pajamas. He hoped that he wouldn’t bump into his brother and Kyungsoo; they surely would force him to rest and would not allow him to go out. He couldn’t have that. He needed to go out to get some fresh air to clean his mind.

 

* * *

 

Kai sighed as he stared at the clinic in front of him. His feet automatically took him to Yixin’s clinic. He didn’t know what he should do now. Should he go inside or pretend that he’d never come here and leave?

His eyes widened slightly, and he quickly hid behind the bushes beside the walkway. He felt so pathetic right now while mentally cursing at himself for hiding simply because he had seen Yixin step out from the clinic.

Once again, Kai was taken aback by Yixin’s beauty despite the fact that Yixin was only in a blue loose t-shirt and track suit. She didn’t even wear any makeup, but she still look so breathtaking. However, he was a bit disappointed, since Yixin had tied her long black hair into high ponytail.

 _I’m so pathetic,_ he thought as he came out from his hiding place and started following Yixin from behind. This wasn’t what he’d been planning on doing in the first place, but he still couldn’t stop himself from following like a puppy trailing his master.

He was curious as to where Yixin was going. Was she going back home now? But she was holding a basket, so could it be that she was going to the market to buy ingredients for dinner? Was she a good cook? That made him wonder whether he had the chance to taste Yixin’s cooking.

He quickly scolded himself. Why should he care about that? It didn’t relate to him in the first place.

“Boo!”

Kai jumped.

“I caught you!” Yixin cheerfully said.

_Damn it! I was too caught up in my thoughts! How am I going to explain myself?_

“I’m very sorry… you see… I was…”

“Have your wounds healed?”

“Huh? What?”

“I’m asking if your wounds have healed?”

“It doesn’t hurt that much anymore, and I want to thank you for that… which is the reason I was following you… so yeah…” Kai rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.”

_What? She’s not mad at me? Why?_

“I trust you.”

Kai was shocked after hearing Yixin’s words. They were only meeting for the second time, so why would Yixin trust him? Not only that, but he was a demon, and Yixin was a witch. It was quite common for witches not to believe their kind.

He wanted to ask, but instead of asking that question, he asked, “So where are you going?”

_I’m indeed a very pathetic demon._

“I’m going to the forest to pick herbs for my potion.”

“And you are going alone?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’ll not allow that!” Kai suddenly yelled.

Yixin was a slightly taken aback by Kai’s sudden outburst.

“Ehh? Why?”

A blush slowly crept onto his cheek after he realized what he had said.

“You see… I think it’ll be too dangerous for a girl to go inside in the forest.” Kai scratch his cheek.

_He’s worried about me? How cute._

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing this for years, and nothing’s had ever happened to me,” Yixin explained.

Kai couldn’t understand why he would react like this, but just the thought Yixin going inside the forest alone made him worry.

“Then let me come with you. I don’t have anything to do after all, and you can’t predict what’ll happen inside the forest. What I mean is…”

“Okay, you can come with me.”

Kai’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Yixin giggled after seeing Kai’s expression. “Yes.”

“You still let me come with you even though you know who I am?”

“I already said before, didn’t I? I trust you.”

“Can… we go now… before it gets dark?” Kai stuttered a little.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Yixin offered a small smile to Kai.

Kai could feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest when he saw the smile on Yixin’s face. It made him think that he had made the correct decision in following Yixin to forest. However, the thought of spending time with Yixin made him happy.

 _Okay, Kai. Snap out of it!_ Kai slapped both of his cheeks.

“Why are you still standing there? Aren’t you the one who said that we should go now?”

“I’m… coming...”

 

* * *

 

Kai sat down underneath the tree as he watched Yixin pick herbs. A small sigh escaped from his lips. Yixin looked angelic when the sunlight shined on her.

“Are you bored?”

Kai snapped out from his reverie.

“Huh?”

Chuckling, Yixin said, “This is the second time that happened. Please stop making me repeat my questions.”

“I’m sorry. So what did you ask?.”

“I was asking if you’re bored, since you keep sighing.”

Kai quickly waved his hand. “Not at all. I’m not bored. I was just thinking about something else.” Kai lied, since he couldn’t outright tell Yixin that she was the reason why he was sighing.

“I’m glad to hear that. I thought you got bored from sitting there doing nothing.”

“I don’t mind it, Yixin-ssi.”

“You don’t have to be so formal with me. Just call me Yixin.”

“Ermm… how old are you?” Kai’s fingers fidgeted with each other.

_What a smooth way of asking her age._

“I’m one hundred thirty five years old. Why are you asking?”

“What? You’re older than me!?”

“Is there a problem with me being older than you?”

_What the hell wrong with me? Why do I keep screwing up today? And she’s right. What does her being older than me have to do with me?_

“Not at all… Noona… I was little shocked.”

Yixin raised her eyebrows. “Noona?”

“Well… since you’re older than me... it’ll be more polite for me to call you ‘Noona’. But, if you don’t like…”

“It’s fine with me. You can call me ‘Noona’.”

“O-okay… ermm… Noona, you sure you don’t want my help?”

“Do you even know how to pick the herbs?” Yixin plucked the herbs in front of her.

“No,” Kai said with a slightly disappointed tone.

“Do sit there. Although your wound may have healed, I still don’t want to risk anything.”

“But….”

“Just do that, okay? I’ll feel really bad if your wound reopens again from of helping me,” Yixin said. Her lips curled into small smile.

“O-okay… Noona.”

The smile on Yixin’s lips grew bigger. Her job as a healer allowed her to meet different kinds of people, but she had never met a male demon as cute as Kai.

_I’m definitely going to have fun with this one._

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)


	12. Chapter 12

“Ge, can you stop asking me to come here using the intercom? Why can’t you call me using the communication device? Do you know how embarrassed I was? Our teammates must have thought that I did something wrong again.”

Kristina then huffed angrily because Minseok wasn’t paying attention to her. His eyes were glued to computer screen while his fingers were busy typing.

“Ge!”

Minseok finally turned to face her.

“Ohh… you finished nagging?”

Kristina sent daggers to Minseok, but he just ignored them.

“To answer your question, it’s much faster to call you by the intercom, and it’s partly your fault why your teammates think that.”

“Did you call me here to say that?”

“Of course not. I have a new mission for you.”

Kristina’s eyes brightened a little. Lately, there have been no new missions for her, and she’d had to patrol alone around their city and the villages nearby. It wasn’t that she disliked patrolling, but she was the type who loved action rather than doing nothing.

“Three girls have died quite recently. The first victim’s body was discovered in the river while the second victim’s body was discovered a few feet away two days after. The third victim’s body was discovered in the parking lot of a famous club uptown. Not only that, but all the three girls had their blood drained from their bodies. Looks like the murderer throws their bodies after taking their blood.”

“Could it be the work of a vampire?”

“That’s what I thought, too, but the forensic report said that there were no punctures on their necks.”

“Then what kind of demon aside from vampires need human blood?”

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking you to investigate. There are still many kinds of demons that we haven’t discovered yet.”

Kristina’s mind wandered to Tao. A week had passed since that night, yet Tao’s words still bothered her. She had been doing an investigation on her own while patrolling, but she still couldn’t figure out when they’d met before.

She wasn’t going back to Tao’s shop because of this matter. Before this, she hated reading others feelings, but now that she wasn’t able to read Tao’s feeling, it was making her very uneasy.

“Kristina.”

“Yes, Ge?”

Minseok shook his head. “You were angry at me for not paying attention to you. Now you’re doing the same thing.”

“I’m sorry, Ge.”

“It’s okay. What I was saying just now was that those three victims were working at the same club where the third victim’s body was found. Thus, I want you to go undercover as a waitress.”

“That’s fine with me. When can I start?”

“I still haven’t finished talking yet. You see… that club is popular because they change their dress theme every two weeks. Their theme for this week is Red Riding Hood based on the book from the human realm.”

“I just have to wear their uniform and pretend to be a waitress, right? What’s so hard about that?”

“It’s a very scandalous uniform. This is also part of the charm to attract the customers, especially the male customers.”

Kristina groaned. “You gotta be kidding me. Can you find someone else to do it?”

“I’m sorry, Kristina. All of them already have their missions, so no one is available right now except you. I know this is hard for you, but think of the girls who have been killed, and most likely this will not be last.”

Minseok felt a bit guilty for lying to Kristina, since Chanmi also didn’t have any mission right now. However, there was no way he would let Chanmi wear that revealing uniform.

“The alpaca limited edition set.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

“I’m sacrificing my dignity for this mission. Don’t you think I deserve a reward?”

“Fine, I’ll buy it for you. However, you’ll only get it after you finish this mission.”

Kristina grinned.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Kristina gritted her teeth when a male customer slapped her butt. This was the third time it happened. How she wished that she could punch this man’s face for touching her, but she couldn’t do so, since she was on mission right now.

She was a little regretful for taking this mission in the first place, since she had already predicted that this would happen to her. Her skirt actually wasn’t that short. But because she was taller than most of girls, her skirt only reached her thighs, showing her long legs to others.

Not only that, but she couldn’t use her veil while working, thus she had to take it down, and she didn’t even use a spell to change her face.

How could she have forgotten that her face used to attract many men before she decided to cover it? She only used a spell to change her hair color from platinum blond to a dark shade of brown, and it was too late now. She could only hope that she’d be able to catch the killer soon.

She shuddered in disgust when a male customer winked at her.

_Since I’m the red riding hood, does this mean all the male customers are a bunch of wolves?_

She took out her communication device from her pocket when she heard it ring. She quickly dashed to the washroom after she saw that it was Minseok calling.

She locked the door and answered the call. A few seconds later, Minseok’s face appeared on the screen. Minseok raised his eyebrows when he saw Kristina’s expression.

“What with that solemn expression? Did something happen?”

“Someone definitely is going to die tonight if another male customer slaps my butt again.”

Minseok sighed. He wondered if he had made a correct decision in choosing Kristina to do this undercover mission when he already knew very well about her temper. But what choice had he had?

“Then you shouldn’t have chosen such a beautiful face in the first place. You already attract quite enough attention with that uniform.”

_I can’t tell him that this is my real face._

“My potion backfired. I wasn’t expecting this result,” Kristina lied.

“Try to be patient, okay? You don’t have to do this job anymore once you discover our killer.”

“Oppa, dinner is ready!”

Minseok mentally cursed. The truth finally leaked out, and judging by the murderous glare sent by Kristina, she was definitely angry.

“That’s Chanmi-ssi’s voice, right? What is she doing there? Didn’t you tell me that all of them already had missions, and that that’s why you choose me for this mission?”

“Look… I can explain…”

“Dinner at a five star restaurant.”

“Kristina!”

Kristina grinned. “Either that, or I’ll just walk away from here. Chanmi-ssi can always replace me. I bet the male customers will _definitely_ like that.”

“Okay, fine. Can you go continue your job now?”

“Thank you so much. You can tell me directly that you don’t want Chanmi-ssi wearing this uniform instead of lying to me. Still, I’m glad that you and Chanmi-ssi made up. You should take this chance and confess, okay?”

“What do you mean by...”

Kristina quickly turned off the screen. She jumped a little when she heard screams coming from outside the washroom. She wondered what was going on and decided to go check it out.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw all the waitresses gathered at the walkway to the entrance. She covered her ears when the screams got louder. Her eyes widened slightly. She recognized the group of men that just entered this club. It was none other than Suho and his companions.

“Oh my god, Lord Suho changed his hair color. It suits him well!” said the girl that was standing behind Kristina.

Kristina rolled her eyes at that. _What kind of demon dyes his hair pink? And no, it doesn’t suit him at all._

“It is me, or he is getting hotter?” said another girl who was standing beside her.

_That smug face still looks the same to me._

“Lord Suho, let me have your baby!”

Kristina grimaced.

_What the heck… Is he this popular?_

A clap made all the waitresses turn their heads; it was the manager of this club’s. The manager was a female demon and wore thick makeup on her face. Her uniform was the standard uniform: a dark suit and a pencil skirt of the same color. Her hair was tied into bun.

“Girls, stop bothering Lord Suho and come here.”

The waitresses let out small sighs before heading to their manager. Kristina wondered what the manager needed from them.

“Who wants to serve Lord Suho?”

Kristina gritted her teeth when the girls started screaming again.

“Quiet down! I’ll choose instead.”

_Shit… I should leave now before she chooses me._

The manager studied all the girls that stood in front her while tapping her chin as she thought about who she should choose this time. Her eyes caught Kristina, who was about to run inside the staff room.

“The tall girl with two pigtails. You’re the one who’ll serve Lord Suho and his friends.”

Kristina stopped her movement and mentally cursed. She was left with no choice but to accept it. She couldn’t let that perverted, arrogant demon lord blow her cover when she still hadn’t caught the killer yet.

_My night is just getting worse._

 

* * *

 

“Dae, can you sit on the sofa instead of my lap?”

“No, your lap is very comfortable right now.”

“Dae, please?”

Jongdae jutted out his lips. “Why? You don’t like it when I sit on your lap?”

“Of course that’s not it, honey. My legs are just a bit cramped.”

“Fine.”

Jongdae got off off his mate’s lap and sat down on the sofa. The pout of his lips was getting bigger.

Kyungsoo saw it. He put his arms around Jongdae’s waist.

“It’s just for only a while. Let my legs rest first, okay?”

“Hyungs, please no PDA when we’re with you,” Kai said while grimacing.

“You’re saying that because you’re jealous that no one wants to sit on your lap.”

Kai choked on his saliva when the image of Yixin sitting on his lap appeared in his mind.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain or anything?” Suho asked.

“Nothing, Hyung. I’m fine.”

Suho nodded, although he could see that his brother was acting weird. He didn’t want to push his brother too much and further strain their relationship. Well, it was partly his fault for acting too strict toward Kai. He only wanted what was best for Kai, since their parents had died long ago.

_Knock._

“Ahh… it must be the waitress. I wonder who the lucky lady that will serve us tonight is,” Jongdae said.

“I don’t mind anyone as long as the waitress is pretty,” Kai replied.

A tall girl with her back facing them entered the room while holding a silver tray. The girl immediately went to the table. She knelt down and started putting down their drinks on the coffee table.

Jongdae pinched Kyungsoo’s stomach after he saw that his mate never took his eyes off the waitress. His mate grinned before he whispered something to Jongdae, causing Jongdae to giggle in delight.

Kai shook his head at the couple. There was no doubt that Kyungsoo had whispered something kinky to Jongdae. The couple’s kinky sex life was quite well known. Even their maids and butlers knew about it.

He turned to look at the waitress. This was weird. Usually the waitresses that served them wouldn’t stop batting their eyelashes or smiling seductively at them. However, it was different with this waitress. Never once did she raise her head up.

“Hey, you, raise your head up.”

Kristina nervously bit her lips. Her plan was now ruined. She was planning on running out of this room without any of them seeing her face.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? Raise your head up!”

“Kai, control your temper,” Suho said, reprimanding Kai.

“Sorry, Hyung. It’s weird that she’s not showing her face. It’s like she’s hiding something from us.”

“Now that you mention it, this waitress indeed never raised her head up.” Suho turned to face the waitress. “You better do what my brother ordered you to do.”

Kristina took a deep breath. She raised her head up slowly, praying that nothing bad would happen to her.

The men inside the room were a bit stunned when they saw the waitress’ face. The only thing that came into their minds was ‘damn, she is very beautiful’.

“Can I be excused now?”

Suho’s lips curled into a smirk, and she didn’t like it one bit. That smirk always meant something not good was going to happen.

“Come here.”

Kristina groaned, wondering what this perverted demon lord wanted from her. Still, she didn’t have a choice but to go closer to Suho. Much to her chagrin, Suho suddenly pulled her to sit on his lap. She tried her best to maintain a smile, although what she wanted to do right now was to get up from Suho’s lap. What was worse was that this perverted demon lord even dared to put his arm around her waist.

“Hey, beautiful. How about you give me a lap dance?”

Kristina thought of a million ways that she could kill Suho.

“I’m sorry, my lord. I don’t think that is part of my job description.”

“This is your lord asking for a dance, and you’re not going to give him one?”

_Do I look like I care that you’re a lord or not? No, I don’t!_

“Once again, I apologize. I don’t know how to dance, and I don’t want to embarrass you and myself in front everybody.’

“If that’s the case, how about give me a private lap dance instead?”

Before Kristina could answer that question, Suho suddenly dragged her out from the room while his brother and his companions could only watch in shock.

 

* * *

 

“Let go of me!” Kristina yelled as she tried to yank her arm away, but Suho’s grip was stronger than she thought.

Suho quickly opened the door to a room and pushed Kristina inside the room. While Kristina was stumbling, Suho locked the door behind him with a click.

“Confess now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know who you are, Kristina. Those eyes of yours, I’d recognize them anywhere.”

_What? He recognizes me by my eyes? Are my eyes that special?_

“So are you still going to pretend that you aren’t Kristina?”

“Since you know who I am, that means I can do this.”

Kristina kicked Suho’s right knee. She grinned in triumph when Suho yelped in pain.

“What the fuck, Kristina?” Suho asked as he rubbed his knee. _Damn, this woman kicks so hard._

“Touch me again, it will not be just a simple kick.”

Suho raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, you win. Is this your face behind the veil?”

“I’m not stupid enough to use my real face while undercover. There is always a potion for that.”

Suho looked disappointed. “Too bad. You look so beautiful with this face.”

This wasn’t Kristina’s first time hearing a compliment about her face. She used to hear it all the time before she decided to cover her face, but why did Suho’s words make her heart pound hard in her chest?

“So what are you doing here wearing that kind of uniform?”

Suho gritted in his teeth when he finally saw what Kristina was wearing. He wasn't going to deny that Kristina looked sexy and hot with this uniform, since the skirt reached her thighs and showed her long legs. The red hood also complimented her skin quite well. However, the thought of other males seeing it, too, made him angry.

 (Author's note: Just imagine this is what Kristina wearing.)

“You think I want to wear this? I’m on mission right now. Three waitress from this club have been killed. There’s a chance the killer may be one of the customers.”

“Next time, reject it if the mission requires you to wear something like this.”

“Who do you think…”

Kristina was cut off from her argument when she heard a scream.

“Is that a scream?”

Suho felt weird when Kristina didn’t answer him. He looked to his side and let out a small groan when he realized that Kristina had already left the room.

_This woman..._

He ran out from the room, hoping to catch up with her. He was a bit too late when he saw Kristina run down the stairs. He quickly chased her, but much to his dismay, his so called fangirls started crowding him.

He tried to push his way out before he lost sight of Kristina, but the girls kept screaming and pushing each other.

“Let me through!”

All the girls immediately stopped screaming, and they gave way to Suho. No one inside this club dared to mess with the demon lord, as they already knew the consequences of doing so.

Suho looked around the club and mentally cursed. There were many people inside the club, making him unable to spot Kristina at all. He decided to ask these bunch of girls whether they saw Kristina a few moments ago instead of wasting his time searching her.

“Anyone of you saw a tall waitress? Her hair was tied into a pigtail.”

Most of the girls shook their heads, which made him frustrated. Looks like he didn’t have a choice but to find her by himself. He hoped that he’d able to find her before something happened to her.

He was about to leave when a petite waitress raised her hand up.

“I… think… I saw her go to the back a few minutes ago,” said the girl.

“I’ll reward you for this.”

Suho then ran toward the back door. He was glad that no one inside the club dared to stop him. He opened the door and look around the alley. He sighed when he didn’t spot Kristina in the alley aside the dustbin.

He stepped out from the club, deciding to investigate first before thinking of his next plan. He stopped his steps, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw a girl laying down on the ground. He approached the body while his heart beat wildly inside his chest. He hoped that this body wasn’t Kristina’s.

Before he could turn the body, Kristina suddenly was being thrown into a wall.

“Damn witch. How dare she disturb me when I’m about to get my precious blood?” A man walk toward Kristina, who still hadn’t gotten up from the floor. “Should I end you now?”

“Leave her alone.” A dark tone crept into Suho’s voice, indicating that he was really mad now. His eyes were darkened, and his nails grew long. A mark slowly crept up from his arms to his face.

The man turned his head. His eyes widened in realization after he recognized Suho.

“Lor-Lord-”

The man was cut off as Suho’s fist came in contact with his eyes. Before the man could register what happened, Suho grabbed the man by his throat, squeezing his neck.

Kristina got up from the ground. She let out a small groan after the throbbing pain hit her head. She raised her head up when she heard a loud thud. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Suho throw the demon into the dustbin.

Suho wasn’t done yet. He immediately grabbed the back of the man’s head and squashed it on the ground before kicking him in the ribs.

Kristina gaped in mortification, frantically looking around for anyone to stop this. Too bad, they were in dark alley behind the club. It would hard for anyone to see or hear them.

Suho was about to take the man’s arm off; his cries of pain and fear did nothing to ignite pity inside him. His eyes changed back into his normal colour only for a second before they changed back to black. At this moment, he wasn’t the same person anymore. He was a completely different demon who wanted to relish the pain from his victim.

Pale arms wrapped around his waist, and a warm body pressed against back. Just like that, the tension left his body, and he felt calm.

“Stop it. He’s already dead.”

Suho dropped the man’s arm and took a step back from the body, turning fully to face Kristina, who immediately removed her arms.

Kristina didn’t say anything after that. She couldn’t understand why she did that. It seemed that her body moved on its own.

She was about to leave when Suho’s voice stopped her.

“Aren’t you supposed to thank me for saving you?”

She gritted her teeth at that. She was super dead tired right now. All she wanted to do was go home and get the rest that she needed. However, she knew how persistent Suho could be.

“Thank you. Satisfied now?”

Suho grabbed her arms. She wanted to yell at him for touching her again, but her words were cut off when a pair of lips pressed against her own.

 

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)

* * *

 

 

(This how suho entered the club)


	13. Chapter 13

Kristina’s eyes widened when she finally realized that this pair of lips belonged to Suho. This meant that this bastard was kissing her right now! She tried to push Suho off, but he grabbed both of her wrists and tried to move them out of the way. She struggled with him for a while, but he eventually had her arms secured.

If Suho thought that she was just going to stand there and let him kiss her, he thought wrong. She raised her right knee and hit him in the place that hurt the most. She almost grinned in triumph when she heard Suho groan in pain.

_Take that, bastard!_

She quickly yanked herself out from Suho’s grip. She didn’t feel any remorse or pity toward Suho when she saw him kneeling down on the floor in pain.

“Let this be a lesson for you, bastard!”

She was about to leave when she felt a throbbing pain coming from her ankle. She must have accidentally sprained her ankle during her fight with the demon from earlier.

“Wait… Kristina,” Suho frantically called.

But Kristina ignored it. She turned and strode down the street. She had to bite her lips to prevent herself from groaning, because she didn’t want show her weakness in front of Suho. She didn’t realize that Suho was watching her every movement.

 

* * *

 

 

Kristina gargled mouthwash in her mouth before spitting it out into the sink. She took her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. After that, she repeated the same steps again. She didn’t care if she had to do this the whole night. She needed to cleanse her mouth!

Even now, she was unable to believe that she had let that perverted, arrogant demon lord kiss her.

Flashbacks of the kiss flooded her mind.

_His lips were very soft_ , she thought, and her hand unconsciously touched her lips. Her eyes widened in shock while her cheek started turning slightly pink when she realized she was thinking that way about _him._

She quickly brushed off those thoughts from her mind. There was no freaking way that she enjoyed that kiss! No way! That shameless demon lord wasn’t that good of a kisser at all! Not only that, but that jerk had even stolen her first kiss!

Yes, she admitted that she had never been kissed by anyone despite the fact she used to have a lot of admirers before she decided to cover her face. The reasons were simple. Her gege was too overprotective of her, and he would glare at any man who tried to get close to her. However, she didn’t have any interest having a lover even if her gege wasn’t around to stop her anymore.

Speaking of her gege, she needed to keep this a secret from him. Her gege was definitely going to have heart attack if he found out that his precious meimei had lost her first kiss to a demon lord.

_A secret that I’ll take with me to my grave._

* * *

 

 

Yixin ignored the glare that her best friend gave to her. She did know that Kristina was angry at her for not using her power to heal her ankle.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but she wanted to teach Kristina a lesson for injuring herself again even though she’d promised that she’d be more careful.

“Xin, please use your…”

Kristina’s words were cut off by Yixin’s communication device. Yixin stopped bandaging Kristina’s ankle and took out her communication device from her back pocket. Her lips curled into smile because of the new incoming message.

Kristina furrowed her eyebrows at the sight. It was weird to her because as far as she knew, Yixin was almost exactly like Kristina; neither of them were social, and neither of them had many friends. The person that sent a message to Yixin must be someone special to make Yixin smile like that.

“Who was it?” Kristina asked.

Yixin quickly put her communication device inside her back pocket.

“Just a friend,” she answered. She then continued to bandage Kristina’s ankle. Looked like she could only reply to the chat after she left Kristina’s room. She didn’t want Kristina peek at it.

“A friend that can make you smile, huh? That person must be really special.”

“Why did you rush to bathroom after coming home instead of letting me see your ankle first? You were taking quite a long time in there, too.” Yixin quickly changed the subject.

“Don’t you think that I don’t know what you’re trying to do right now.”

“Just answered my question, Jie.”

“I wanted to take bath immediately because I was uncomfortable with that all sweat and blood on my body.”

Kristina definitely wasn’t going to tell her best friend that she had been kissed by the demon lord. She didn't want Yixin to overreact and worry, and she also didn’t want Yixin to accidentally blurt it out to her gege.

Her gege might be missing in action right now, but there was still a chance that he might come back someday. She just didn’t want a repeat of last incident during their highschool days when Yixin accidentally told her gege about how a male senior had confessed to her. Let’s just say that male senior had stopped being himself after his meeting with her gege.

“Oh really? Usually you ask me to heal you even if you’re covered in sweat and blood. Why is today any different?”

Kristina narrowed her eyes. “You’re quite sly, Xin. Trying to make me talk, huh? Well, too bad. It’s not going to happen.”

Smirking, Yixin replied, “I only learn from the best, Jie.” She got up from the sofa. “I’m not going to force you, then. Good night, Jie.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m finished with your ankle, so I’m going back to my room now. It’s getting late, and I have to wake up early tomorrow for my morning surgery.”

“You really aren’t going to use your power to heal my ankle?”

“Just take this chance to rest at home, Jie,” Yixin said before making her way out of Kristina’s room, ignoring Kristina’s whining.

She ran inside her room, which is located beside Kristina’s room. She sat down on her queen sized bed before taking out her communication device. Once again, her lips formed into a smile after she read the new message.

 

Kai: Noona, are you asleep?

**Sent on 23.05pm**

Kai: Looks like you’re asleep since you didn’t reply.

I don’t want to bother you anymore.

Good night, Noona.

**Sent on 23.12 pm**

 

Yixin quickly typed a reply to Kai.

 

Me: sorry for the late reply. I was inside the toilet just now.

**Sent on 23.13 pm**

She hit send with her smile still decorating her lips. This was the reason that she couldn’t let Kristina read her conversation; she knew that Kristina definitely wouldn’t approve of her befriending a demon. She wasn’t like Kristina, who hated demons, and she wasn’t going to let this opportunity of befriending a cute demon go.

After all, this was her first time meeting a demon like Kai. Most demons would act conceited or arrogant, but Kai was different. He had been acting painfully shy and awkward when he had been with her, and she’d been the one who’d made the first move by asking for Kai’s number so they could chat.

The blush that had appeared on Kai’s cheek after she had asked for his number had been quite amusing. If she could have taken picture at that time, she would have done it for safekeeping.

Her thought was interrupted by her chat’s tone.

 

Kai: I’m glad to know that.

I was scared that I may have interrupted your sleep.

But it is getting late.

Why aren't you asleep yet?

**Sent on 23.15 pm**

Me: I don’t feel sleepy yet.

**Sent on 23.16 pm**

Kai: Oh...

I can’t sleep either.

At first, I was scared to chat with you, Noona.

I don’t want to interrupt you.

But, I don’t have anyone to talk to.

**Sent on 23.19 pm**

Me: I don’t mind it.

I’m happy to talk with you.

**Sent on 23.21 pm**

Kai: You sure?

Doesn’t you have to go to clinic tomorrow?

**Sent on 23.23 pm**

Me: You don’t worry about it.

I only have one surgery in the afternoon

Just like I said a minute ago, I can’t sleep

Let’s chat until both of us get sleepy, okay?

**Sent on 23.26 pm**

Yixin was lying. Her surgery was actually in the morning, but she still wanted to continue to chat with Kai.

 

Kai: okay

So what we should talk about?

**Sent on 23.28 pm**

 

Me: How about you talk about yourself and I talk about myself?

So that we can get know each other better.

What do you think?

**Sent on 23.30 pm**

 

Kai: Okay.

**Sent on 23.31 pm**

 

Yixin then lay down on her bed. She didn’t mind to losing sleep as long as she could get know this cutie demon.

 

* * *

 

 

Kristina angrily shoved cereal into her mouth. Her best friend was being a jerk to her this morning. Not only that, but Yixin didn’t want to heal her ankle no matter how hard she begged her. Yixin hadn’t even prepared breakfast for her, because she had a morning surgery and didn't have time to prepare the breakfast.

So she had to eat cereal as her breakfast, but she still felt hungry. The house didn’t have any food left aside from the junk food, and with her ankle sprain, she couldn’t leave the house. Yixin did promise that she would try to come back during lunch hours.

But that wasn’t the real reason that she was mad at her best friend. The real reason was that she saw Yixin busy chatting with someone before heading to the door. When she asked about it, Yixin just gave her a secretive smile before telling her that she needed to head to her clinic. Since when did they keep secrets from each other? They used to share everything. Still, she didn’t have the right to complain, since she was also keeping a secret from Yixin.

“Hello, is anybody home?”

Kristina dropped the spoon. She recognized that male voice too well.

She headed toward her living room and ducked down before sliding up the curtain a little so she could peek outside without showing her face. She was right. That voice indeed belonged to Suho, who currently stood in the doorway.

_What does this bastard want?_

Suho shoved his hand in his pockets. He chuckled softly when he saw a hand slide up the curtain. There was no doubt that Kristina saw him but didn’t want to come out to meet him.

“Kristina, are you at home?” he yelled, pretending that he didn’t see anything.

_Ignore him, Kristina. He definitely will leave when no one replies him._

“It like seems like nobody’s home right now. Well, I’ll just stand here and wait for her to come back.”

Suho smirked after he saw Kristina grip the curtain. Looked like his tactic worked.

Kristina cursed at Suho for wanting wait for her to come back. She didn’t want to see Suho, because last night’s incident where he… She quickly chased out that thought. However, she couldn’t let her neighbors or anyone else see Suho standing in front in her house. What would they say if any of them knew who Suho really was? She better not risk it.

She went to her room to change her short pants to a long tracksuit and put on her black veil. She wasn’t going to allow that perverted demon lord ogle at her legs again. She headed to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it.

Her eyes glinted in delight when she saw the alpaca doll set that she wanted lying on top of her doormat. She would have squealed if the bastard was not currently staring at her. She quickly took the box and threw it inside her house.

“So—”

Suho’s words were cut mid sentence.

“It’s not mine. It’s my housemate’s doll.”

Suho raised his brow. “I wasn’t asking about that doll. You don’t have to give such a big reaction.”

“What are you doing here?” Kristina quickly changed the subject.

“How’s your ankle? I saw you limping last night.”

_He came here because I sprained my ankle?_

“Well… My housemate is a healer. She treated my ankle last night. I just can’t do any heavy duty for three or four days until my ankle fully heals.”

“I’m glad to hear that. And cute t-shirt by the way.”

Kristina used her arms to cover her body. She had forgotten that she was wearing a white t-shirt with teddy bear picture on it. She felt like punching the bastard when she heard a small laugh coming out from his mouth.

_I shouldn’t have thought nicely of him simply because he came here to check on me. He’s still a jerk!_

“If you don’t have anything more to say, please leave now.”

“My purpose is to check whether you’re fine or not, since you sprained your ankle last night. You seem fine to me, so I will take my leave now. Take care.”

_Oh god, why is my heart beating wildly right now? Is it because of his words? No… it can’t be…_

Kristina’s thought was interrupted by the sound coming from her stomach. She quickly covered her stomach using her arms. She felt relieved that Suho didn’t seem to hear it. She didn’t want that bastard to laugh at her again.

She really felt so hungry. She didn’t know whether she could wait for Yixin to come back during lunch time, and she wasn’t capable of walking right now. There was only one way.

“Wait a minute, jerk.”

Displeasure appeared on Suho’s face the moment he turned around to face Kristina.

“I have a name.”

“Yes, I know that. Lord Suho, isn’t it?”

“Then why are you calling me ‘jerk’?”

“Would you rather I call you ‘pervert demon lord’? It kind of suits you, you know.”

Suho narrowed his eyes. “Why are you asking me to wait if you're the one who told me to leave and are insulting me?.”

“Can you buy food for me? As you can see, I can’t really walk, and I’m a bit hungry right now.”

Suho pointed his finger at himself as he stared Kristina in disbelief. “Did you just order me, a lord, to buy food for you?”

“You should know by now that your lordship means nothing to me, and I was asking nicely, not ordering you. You can say no. I’m not going to force you.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Kristina’s eyes brightened up. “Really?”

Suho’s lips twitched a little when he saw Kristina’s reaction.

“Yes. I’ll go buy it now. Just don’t go anywhere.”

“Where can I go? My ankle is sprained, and this is my house.”

“Would it kill you to talk nicely to me?”

“Yes, it would,” Kristina replied while picking at her nails.

Suho let out a sigh. He didn't need to waste his energy by arguing with Kristina.

He was about to leave when he remembered something. He turned around again. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw Kristina doing a little dance on the porch.

_This woman…_

He pretended to clear his throat to gain Kristina’s attention.

Kristina’s eyes widened slightly after she realized that Suho still hadn’t left.

“Wh-why haven’t you left?”

“I want to ask what you would like to eat.”

“I eat everything.”

Suho nodded his head. “Okay, see you later.”

Kristina released the breath that she been holding after Suho left her house. She didn’t know whether she should be happy that Suho wasn’t mad at her or if she should be embarrassed that Suho had seen her dancing just now.

 

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just in case you didn'y realize, Kristina kicked Suho's balls. XD
> 
> Kaixing's relationship start progressing
> 
> P.s Kristina had an overprotective older brother. Who would it be?


	14. Chapter 14

Kristina clicked her teeth in annoyance. She got hungrier as time passed by. An hour had passed since that perverted demon lord left, yet there was no sign of him returning. What was taking him so long? The nearest restaurant was only a ten minute walk away. Surely it would only take him twenty-five to thirty minutes come back. Something then clicked into her mind.

_Don’t tell me that demon lord actually tricked me and went back to the demon realm!_ _If that’s really the case, I’m not going to show mercy when I see him again!_ She angrily thought while clenching her fists in anger.

“Why are you standing? Shouldn’t you sit down so you won’t put pressure on your ankle?”

Kristina jumped in shock. She rubbed her chest while mentally cursing Suho for almost making her have a heart attack. She turned around to face Suho.

“What took you so long? As far I know, the nearest restaurant is only ten minutes away, and don’t give me crap that there were too many people in line or something. If that was really the case, it would still only take you around thirty minutes to come back, not an hour!”

Kristina could feel her blood boil in anger because Suho just stood there like he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Have you finished nagging? Now it’s my turn to explain.”

_How dare this bastard!_

Kristina glared at Suho, but Suho ignored it.

“Yes, you’re right. There is indeed a restaurant nearby, but it was closed today. So I had to go another restaurant, which is a bit far. You can check the restaurant on your own if you don’t believe me.”

Kristina huffed. “Where’s my lunch?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

Suho raised his right arm, show the plastic bag that he was holding. His eyes widened a little when the plastic bag suddenly flew out from his hand. It took him a moment to process what happened as he stared at the plastic bag that was now in Kristina’s hands. Kristina must have used her telekinesis power to take plastic bag from him.

Kristina furrowed her brows when she looked inside the plastic bag.

“Why there are two takeout boxes? Yes, I was hungry, but not _that_ hungry.”

“Another one is for me. I was hoping that we could eat lunch together”

“Care to repeat that again? My ears may have heard it wrongly. You want to eat lunch with me?” Kristina frowned.

“No, you didn’t hear it wrongly. I indeed want us to eat lunch together.”

“Why the freaking hell I should eat lunch with you?” Kristina rebutted.

“I’m hungry, too. I immediately came here without having breakfast first.”

Kristina folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against her house pillar. “So? How does that matter to me?”

“Well, you’re the reason that I didn’t eat anything this morning,” Suho said, stating the obvious reason.

“Are you trying to guilt trip me?”

Suho shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Too bad, it’s not a good enough reason for me to eat lunch with you. I never asked you to come here. You were the one who wanted to come here by yourself. Just go back to your mansion to eat. I bet your cook would prepare much more delicious food compared to this one,” Kristina said as she pointed the plastic bag. “But thanks.”

Suho sighed. He should have known that Kristina wouldn’t easily give in to his request. Now that Kyungsoo had come back from his trip, he felt much more at ease to leave his work to him. That’s why he didn’t want to give up this opportunity to spend time with Kristina. He’d try different tactics to make Kristina give in.

“Then I’ll just stand here until you agree. There is a chance that I may faint in front of your house out of hunger, and when people pass by, they…”

Kristina quickly raised up her hands to stop Suho from continuing his sentence.

“What a jerk,” she muttered to herself. “We can eat lunch together, but under one condition.”

“Fine with me. What’s the condition?”

“We’ll eat outside. There’s no way I’m going to let you enter my house. Who knows, you may go seek around my house.”

_I’m not going to let him to find about my doll collection! I still have my pride!_

Suho smirked when he remembered their first meeting.

“I’m not like you who went to sneak into some else’s house and enter his room without permission.”

_Jerk! Why did he have to bring that up? It only happened only one time!_

“Do you agree with my condition?” Kristina asked with a slightly irritated tone. If she knew this would happen, she would never have allowed this bastard to eat at her house. She should have let him die in hunger and throw his body into the sea.

“But Kristina, there are no tables and chairs outside your house, so how are we going to eat? Are we going to stand?”

Kristina deadpanned. “We’ll just sit down on the porch.”

Kristina was having a hard time holding herself from punching Suho when the said person grimaced.

_This arrogant bastard!_

“We’ll sit on the porch? Wouldn’t it be dirty?”

“Should I lay down the red carpet for you, my lord?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be such a bitch?”

“Actually, you’re the 200th person to tell me that,” Kristina sarcastically answered.

A small sigh escaped from Suho’s lips. Although he was a bit reluctant to sit on the porch, if it would allow him to spend time with Kristina, he’d take it.

“Fine, we’ll sit on the porch.”

“Good,” Kristina said. She immediately sat down on the floor and scooted a little to give space to Suho.

Suho took off his shoes before stepping onto the porch. He quickly took the plastic bag from Kristina’s hands, ignoring Kristina’s ‘Hey’. He then sat down in front of Kristina, who currently glared murderously at him, and as usual, he just ignored it.

He took out one of the takeout boxes from the plastic bag. He peeked inside it before handing it to Kristina.

“This is yours.”

Kristina quickly took it. She was a bit disappointed after she saw what was inside. It was just plain fried rice with fried egg on top of it. She wasn’t planning on complaining about it, since Suho was willing to bring it for her, and she should thank him for his effort. However, she changed her mind when Suho’s lunch box was totally different from hers.

“Why the hell does yours have meat on top your fried rice but not mine?”

“You said you’d eat anything, so that’s what I ordered,” Suho replied, as if he did nothing wrong. He shoved rice into his mouth.

“Yes, I did say that, but you could have ordered the same for me. Do you know how unfair that is?”

“Stop complaining, Kristina. You should be thankful that a lord had went to buy lunch for you.”

Kristina angrily gripped her spoon. She was going to teach this arrogant bastard a lesson!

“Oh no, my superior is coming this way! I’m screwed! He knows who you are! I can’t let him see you with me!”

“What? Where?” Suho quickly turned his head toward the road, but he didn’t see anyone. He faced Kristina again. “I don’t see anyone…” he stopped his words halfway when he saw that the meat on his fried rice had been cut into half. There was no doubt that Kristina had taken the other half of it.

“You…” Suho pointed his finger at Kristina before pointing it back at the meat.

“What?” Kristina batted her eyelashes innocently.

“Just forget about it,” Suho said in defeated tone.

Kristina smirked in triumph. She immediately started eating her fried rice.

Suho’s lips curled into smile as he watched Kristina eat.

_Consider yourself lucky that I don’t want to take further action, Kristina Wu. I’m not usually this nice._

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when Suho finally came back to his mansion. He hummed a soft tune with his hands inside his pockets as he walked past the two guards at the main door.

The two guards then turned to each other after they were out of their lord’s sight. They wondered what or who could make their lord so happy, because it was very rare for them to see their lord acting like this.

Suho continued humming as he took out his keys. He then unlocked the door before pushing it open. He was in a bit of a shock to see Kyungsoo sitting on the sofa at the end of the room with a book in his hand.

“D.O, how did you get inside?”

Kyungsoo closed the book.

“Have you forgotten that you gave me the spare key to your room in case of an emergency? Did something happen? I could hear you humming outside this room.”

Suho took off his black coat and hung it on the coat hanger.

“What you are doing here?”

“Stop trying to change the subject, Hyung.”

“I wasn’t. I just don’t feel the need explain myself to you. Now it’s your turn to answer my question.” Suho then walked toward his wardrobe.

“I was waiting for you, Hyung. Did you forget that you had meeting with the council this morning? You didn’t show up after we waited for you almost two hours, so I came to looking for you.”

Suho cursed when he finally remembered that he had arranged a meeting with the council. He couldn’t get any sleep last night because of Kristina’s injury. As soon as the sun had risen, he had immediately jumped out of bed and had headed to Kristina’s house.

“I indeed forgot about it, Soo.”

Kyungsoo scrunched his eyebrows.

“This isn’t like you, Hyung. You’re always dedicated to your work, and you never forget meetings. You’re always the first person to arrive in the meeting room, so you can imagine my shock when I didn’t see you inside the meeting room this morning.”

Suho ran his hand through his hair. “I also don’t understand myself, Soo. So, what did the council say?” he asked before leaning against the wardrobe. _Why I was worried about her?_ The last part was left unsaid.

“You should thank me, Hyung. I learned some tricks from my mate to create a perfect lie for you.”

Suho smirked amusedly. “What did you say?”

“I told them that you’re finally succumbing to exhaustion because you’re having a hard time accepting _your beloved uncle’s_ death. Not only that, but that you also need to deal with the rebellions and the paperwork. Of course, the council believed it, and they even complimented you, Hyung.”

“I know that I can rely on you, but don’t tell me that you were waiting for me because of this?”

“Of course not. I’m here to discuss your coronation ceremony. Did you forget about this, too? You wanted to continue your act as a good nephew by not having a coronation ceremony immediately to respect your uncle’s death, but don’t you think it’s about time for to do so? Take this chance to show the rebellion groups their place.”

“I didn’t forget about it. I wanted discuss it with you later on, but since you’re here, let’s just get into it. I was planning to arrange it together with my birthday celebration, since my birthday is coming soon. Aside from that, I also don’t want an ordinary party. I want it a bit special this time,” Suho explained.

“What kind of party do you have in mind, Hyung?”

“A masked party. What do you say?”

“It’s up to you, Hyung. I’m not against it. Should I start arranging now?”

“Yes, you should.”

Kyungsoo got up from the sofa. He was about to leave when Suho called his name.

“Yes, Hyung?”

“Relay this invitation to the witch’s council, too. Tell them to send at least two representatives to this party.”

“Why do you want to invite the witches, Hyung?”

Suho shrugged. “Well, they should know who the new demon lord is, right?”

“I’ll do as per your order, my lord.”

Kyungsoo bowed. He then left the room.

Suho was glad that Kyungsoo didn’t see through his lie. The real reason that Suho extended this invitation to the witches because he wanted to see Kristina again. Although the chances of council choosing Kristina was very thin, he still wanted to take the chance.

 

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: A masked party is coming soon. So do you think Kristina will be selected to go? hehehe
> 
> Please leave down a comment what do you think of this chapter. Thanks. 


	15. Chapter 15

Minseok let out a small sigh as he stared the invitation. He still couldn’t understand why the council chose him to go to the demon lord’s coronation ceremony. Surely, there were better candidates than him. Not only that, but he had to take a companion with him, and he didn’t know whom he should choose.

His safest choice was Chanmi, but the coronation ceremony wasn’t an ordinary ceremony. It was a masked party where they had to wear formal clothes along with a mask, which meant Chanmi would have to wear a gown or a dress to attend this party. He didn’t want a repeat of the last time when men wouldn’t stop staring at her.

This also meant that he was left with no one else, and he couldn’t just take anyone without ensuring that his partner would not cause trouble in the party. It would not only tarnish his image, but it also could cause a war between witches and demons, and he couldn’t risk that.

“Ge, can I come in?” a deep female voice asked.

Minseok’s eyes brightened. How could he have forgotten about Kristina? Yes, most of the time Kristina did cause trouble because of her reckless behavior and her filterless mouth, but he already knew Kristina better than others. It would be much easier for him to control her every actions as opposed to someone else’s.

“Ge, how long do you want me to stand here?”

“Yes, you can come in. Actually, I’m glad you came. I need to tell you something.”

That statement made Kristina a bit hesitant to step inside Minseok’s office, because it usually meant another scolding. She tried to think of what she might have done to make Minseok angry at her, but she couldn’t think of any, because she’d been resting in home for a whole week as a result of her sprained ankle.

“Why are you still standing there? Weren’t you the one who was whining just now?”

Kristina scoffed upon hearing that. She quickly sat down on the chair provided.

Minseok was about to open his mouth when Kristina raised her hand to stop him.

“Before you say anything, let me say thanks for giving me that alpaca doll set. I really appreciate it.”

Minseok furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “But it wasn’t from me. I was too busy lately and completely forgot about it. In fact, you only just reminded me.”

“Eh? It wasn’t from you? Then who sent it?”

“The person didn’t leave any name?”

“No. That’s why I thought it was from you, since I had requested it from you.”

“Maybe it was from your secret admirer,” Minseok said while grinning teasingly.

“Haha… what a funny joke, Ge. That would never happen. Who would ever fall in love with a woman who covers her face and has a sassy attitude?”

Minseok shrugged. “Who knows.”

“So what is it that you want to talk about?”

Kristina quickly changed the subject while thinking that Minseok might be right about her secret admirer giving her the doll set. It was weird, though, because the day she got the gift was an ordinary day. It wasn’t her birthday or any other occasion. So why did this person send her something on that day?

“Are you available on 22nd May?”

“Why? Are you going to take me to that famous restaurant uptown?”

“No.” Minseok deadpanned. He ignored the disappointed look on Kristina’s face as he continued. “The council got an invitation from the demon lord requesting our presence at his coronation ceremony, which is also his birthday party.”

“22nd May is that per… I mean, the demon lord’s birthday?”

“Yes.”

“How is that related to me?”

“The council wants me to attend the party. and I need to take a companion with me.”

“So you want…” Kristina pointed her finger at herself, “to go with you?”

Minseok nodded.

“Do I have to?”

“Please come with me. I don’t know who else I should take. I’ll do anything to make you agree come with me,” Minseok pleaded.

A small sigh escaped from Kristina’s lips. She wasn’t looking forward to meeting Suho again, but she would feel bad if she rejected Minseok, especially when he looked so pitiful and lost right now.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.”

“Thank you so much. One more thing, this party is a masked party, which means you have to wear a formal outfit.”

“Eh? But I don’t own any gowns or dresses.”

Minseok looked at Kristina in disbelief. “Are you serious? Even Chanmi, who usually opts for a casual look, owns at least four to five dresses.”

“That’s because Chanmi-ssi has a reason to own them while I don’t. Why should I waste my money on gowns and dresses when I’m not going to wear them?”

“Then what about your prom dress? Please don’t tell me you didn’t attend your high school prom.”

Kristina groaned. “Please don’t remind me of my prom night, Ge. I’m trying to forget that night ever happened. It was one of my worst nights ever, and to answer your question, I rented a dress for my prom night.”

Minseok shook his head. He wasn’t going to ask what happened that night, since it wasn’t his business after all, and he didn’t think Kristina was going tell him regardless.

He took out his wallet before handing his credit card to Kristina.

“Here, go buy a new one. It’ll be on me. You don’t have to pay me back.”

Kristina then grinned in delight. “Thank you so much, Ge.”

 

* * *

 

Kristina decided to go to the human realm to buy her new dress, because the humans had a much better fashion sense and more choices compared to the boutiques in witch realm, and she surely couldn’t go the demon realm to buy a new outfit.

It wasn’t her first time going to human realm to buy clothes, so she already knew where she would go. And after that, she would stop by at one of her favorite restaurants for lunch and eat to her heart's content because she didn’t know when she would get the chance to go there again.

That was supposed to be her schedule for the whole day, so why was she standing in front a jewelry shop and staring at the Cartier bracelet on display? Had she finally gone out of her mind? Why was she thinking of buying this bracelet to go to that arrogant, perverted demon lord’s birthday? Yes, she should just walk away and forget that this ever happened.

_But there was nothing wrong with checking the price, right?_

She sighed and stepped inside the jewelry shop. A female sales assistant immediately approached her with a smile on her lips. She didn’t have to read the woman’s feelings to know that her smile was fake.

“What can I help you with, miss?”

“I want to know the price of that Cartier bracelet that’s on display?”

“It costs around $6300, miss.”

Kristina was shocked upon hearing the price. She had never expected that a bracelet could be so expensive that it would cost her two months’ salary. Besides, that arrogant, perverted demon lord was richer than her. Surely, he was capable of buying this bracelet for himself. She wouldn’t even spend that much money on a gift for her gege or her supervisor for their birthdays.

“Thank you.”

Kristina was about to leave the shop when she felt the sales assistant’s feeling. She snapped her fingers, and all the glass inside the shop broke into pieces, making the sales assistant yell in shock. She smirked as she walk out of the shop.

_This’ll teach her a lesson for looking down at me._

She then headed toward the boutique, but she stopped her steps when she spotted something, and the price for it was quite reasonable.

That bastard better not complaining about my gift, she thought before she stepped inside into the shop.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After searching for almost two hours inside the boutique, Kristina finally chose a short sleeve long black dress that reached her ankles for her to wear to the party.  She purposely chose a long dress, since she doesn’t want any men to ogle at her long legs again, especially that perverted demon lord. Not only that, but the price was quite reasonable. Although Minseok promised that he would pay for her dress, she still felt a bit guilty to use his credit card to buy such an expensive dress.

Now, the only thing left for her is to search a high heels shoes and a mask to wear along with this dress. She then huffed as she headed to the cashier counter. What was that arrogant, perverted demon lord thinking by organizing a masked party? Couldn’t he just organize a simply party? He must have too much money to spare. If that was the case, he should give her a little! Did he know how hard it was make a money? And she’d been short of cash lately.

She was too deep in her thoughts and bumped into someone’s back.

“Ouch!” she yelped as she rubbed her forehead.

“Well, well, look like we meet again, Kristina.”

Kristina stopped rubbing her forehead. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized the man she bumped into. It was the time-control demon, Tao.

“What are you doing at here?” Tao asked.

“What else would I be here for? To buy a car? A house? I’m here to buy clothes.”

Kristina raised her arm to show Tao the black dress.

“Ahh… For what occasion?”

“Don’t tell me you, a demon, don’t know about your own demon lord’s masked party?”

Tao’s laughter made Kristina a bit irritated.

“What’s so funny?”

“Of course I know about it. News travels fast, after all, but I wasn’t as lucky as you and didn’t get an invitation to the party.”

“I didn’t get the invitation. My superior was chosen to be representative of the witches, and he has to take a partner with him, so he chose me.”

“So you’re going with your superior, who is male, huh?”

Kristina raises her eyebrows. She thought she heard it wrongly because although she detected displeasure underneath Tao’s tone, there was nothing on his face, and she couldn’t read his feelings. And why would he even feel displeased?

 “Yes, why?”

“I was curious, that’s all. So you’ll wear this dress to attend the party?”

“Yes.”

Tao tsked. “This will not do.”

Tao took the dress from Kristina’s hand and put it on top of the clothes rack.

“Hey! I was gonna buy that dress.”

“I’ll help you find a better one.”

“Excuse me?”

Tao grabbed Kristina’s hand before dragging her.

“Yah! Let go of me! Why are you dragging me?”

Tao ignored her. Kristina kept yelling and screaming until it made people inside the boutique stare at them, but Tao still didn’t want to let go of her hand. He abruptly stopped, making her bump into his back again.

“Give me a warning first!” Kristina yelled as she rubbed her forehead. Was his back made of steel or something? He’d better pray that there was no bruise on her forehead, or she was going to punch him in the face.

Again, Tao just ignored her, which made her blood boil. Why did all the demons she met enjoy making her angry?

“Here, go try this.”

A short, yellow dress suddenly hit her face.

 _Oh, this demon is going to get it!_ she thought as she gripped the dress angrily.

“Wait a minute. Here’s another one.”

This time Tao chose a gown.

“Wha-”

Kristina’s words were cut halfway when Tao put another dress in her arms. She wasn’t able to voice out her protests because Tao kept cutting her words by putting more dresses in her arms.

“Hey! Have you had enough? Do you know how heavy these clothes are?”

Tao turned around to face Kristina. He then looked at Kristina’s arm that were full with clothes.

“I think this should be enough for now. You can go try it now.”

“Look…”

Tao quickly put his finger to Kristina’s lips to stop her from talking.

“Just trust me, okay? Can you go try it now?”

Kristina grumbled as she walked toward the changing room. She didn’t understand herself right now. How could she follow Tao’s orders so easily? And what did Tao know about women’s fashion?

She entered the first fitting room. She’d better get this over with so that she could finally go home.

 

* * *

 

Kristina spent a total twenty of minutes to try every dress that Tao had chosen for her. Yet none of it managed to satisfy him. She took off the pink dress and threw it to join the pile of discarded clothes.

She then wore the gown. She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. This was the last one. She hoped this gown would finally be able to satisfy Tao. If not, she would randomly take any dress or gown from this pile of clothes and buy it. She wasn’t going to spend her whole day trying every dress or gown in this boutique just to satisfy the demon.

She came out from the changing room. Tao was sitting on the sofa while reading a magazine.

“Hey.”

Tao put down the magazine and looked up at her. He was a bit stunned.

“So? What do you think?”

“Can you turn around for me?”

Kristina rolled her eyes before she did as Tao instructed.

“Beautiful,” Tao mumbled.

“Huh?”

“I think we finally found your outfit for the party.”

_Thank god! Finally!_

 

* * *

 

Kristina glanced at the watch. It had been thirty minutes since Tao asked her to wait while he left to buy something after asking her shoe size. She was going to give him another five minutes. If he wasn’t going to show up then, she would leave. She was getting exhausted, and all she wanted to do now was to go home.

“Sorry for taking so long. Here.”

Tao handed Kristina a medium sized box.

“What is it?”

“Just open it.”

Kristina opened the box. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the contents inside the box. It was a pair of shoes and a mask, both blue.

“Why…”

 Kristina grunted when she realized that Tao had disappeared.

“What a rude demon.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chanmi sighed as she stared at Minseok, who was currently checking himself in the mirror. She didn't sigh because Minseok looked ugly or anything; it was quite the opposite. Instead, Minseok looked very stylish and handsome in the suit he was wearing, and it made her fear that he might accidentally catch someone’s eye at the party. She didn’t want that to happen and had begged and begged Minseok to take her along, but Minseok had rejected her request.

“Channie, let’s go. I’ll take you home before going to the party,” Minseok said as he fixed his bowtie.

“Oppa, can I wait for you until you come back from the party?”

“But I could be late, and I don’t want you to go home at midnight. It’s too dangerous.”

Chanmi couldn’t stop herself from grinning at that. She liked it when Minseok showed that he cared about her wellbeing despite the fact that she was a witch and could protect herself.

“Then I’ll just spend the night here. Just like old times. Are you okay with that, Oppa?”

“Yeah... sure,” Minseok replied awkwardly. He shouldn’t have agreed, but he could never said no to Chanmi. It wasn’t because he didn’t like Chanmi staying overnight. It was just that the one piece pyjamas that she wore to sleep showed her thighs, and they… affected him greatly.

“Thank you, Oppa.” Chanmi grinned in delight.

“You’re welcome. I should get going now. Kristina is waiting for me.”

The smile on Chanmi died down upon hearing the name of the person whom she disliked the most.

“Y-you are going to party with Kristina-ssi?”

“Yes. Didn’t I mention that to you?” Minseok furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he tried recall whether he had informed Chanmi that he was going to party with Kristina.

Had they been in another situation, Chanmi would have squealed at the sight of Minseok’s confused face, because he looked so cute. However, she felt angry at Minseok for not informing her about going to the party with Kristina. She abruptly got up from the sofa.

“You’re a jerk, Oppa!” she yelled before running toward the guest room and loudly slamming the door.

Minseok could only stand there dumbfounded while wondering what had just happened.

 

* * *

 

“Jie, come out! How much longer do you need to take to get ready? Minseok-ge is going to be here any minute.” Yixin knocked furiously on the locked door of the Kristina’s bedroom

“Just give me another minute!” Kristina yelled from the other side of the door.

“You’ve been saying that for the past hour. You better come out now before I use my key to open the door.”

“For god’s sake. Can’t you be more patient?”

Yixin was about to argue back, but her words were cut off midway when the door opened. Her jaw almost dropped to ground when Kristina stepped out of her room. The blue gown she was wearing was gorgeous and suited her so perfectly. It brought out her milky, pale skin, making her seem more beautiful than before. No wonder men constantly threw themselves to Kristina.

“Why are you staring at me like I’m a piece meat?” Kristina asked while using her arms to cover her chest.

Yixin rolled her eyes. “I’m staring at you because you look stunning right now, and I’m not the type to give out compliments that easily, so you better thank me for that.”

Kristina stick out her tongue at her best friend. “Whatever. I should get down now. Minseok will be here any minute now.”

“What? You’re just going like this?” Yixin asked in disbelief. Kristina indeed looked beautiful, but she was about to attend high class party. She should at least wear makeup and do her hair.

“What’s the problem? It is not like I’m going there naked, am I?”

Yixin counted to three as she took a deep breath.

“At least do your hair and put some makeup on your pale face.”

“What? Are you crazy? You know very well that I don’t like wearing makeup. About the hair…”

Kristina’s words were cut off when Yixin dragged her back to her room. Yixin roughly pushed Kristina to sit in front her dressing table.

“Yah! What are you trying to do?”

“I’m going to do your hair and makeup,” Yixin replied. She decided that she wasn’t going to wasting her energy to argue with Kristina. She leaned forward to grab Kristina’s makeup kit. It was Kristina’s birthday gift from her last year, but it turned out that Kristina never used it at all.

“But…”

Kristina’s words got stuck to her tongue when she saw the glare coming from her best friend. Yixin might look sweet and kind all the times, but she was the kind of the person that you might want to think twice before offending.

“Good girl.” Yixin patted Kristina’s head. Kristina frowned, unhappy being treated like a kid.

“Now let us get started,” Yixin continued as she grinning evilly.

Kristina shuddered upon seeing Yixin’s evil grin. It made her scared of what Yixin was going to do her, and she couldn’t run away,  because she knew Yixin would catch her again. The only thing she could do now was sit here while hoping that Yixin wouldn’t make her look like a cake.

 

* * *

 

Minseok frowned a little as he glanced at his watch. He’d been standing there for ten minutes, but no one was opening the door. He pressed the doorbell again, but there was no result. He frowned deeper. There was no way that Kristina had forgotten that the party was today, because he had sent a message to her this morning to remind her.

He decided to call her first before making wild assumptions. He was about to take out his communication device when the door suddenly opened. His eyes widened when Kristina stepped out of her house.

It was very shocking to him, since it never occurred to him that Kristina could look so pretty. Although her face was covered by the mask, he could see that there was hints of makeup on Kristina’s face while her long, blonde hair was side swept and curly, bringing out her beauty.

“Ge, close your mouth if you don’t want to catch flies,” Kristina teased after she saw Minseok’s dumbfounded expression.

“I-I’m sorry. I was taken aback a little because you look very beautiful tonight.”

Kristina giggled. “Well, thank you for your compliment, but you should watch your words. I don’t want to accidentally anger Chanmi-ssi.”

A small sigh escaped from Minseok’s lips at the mention of Chanmi’s name. He couldn’t understand what he had done wrong. Still, he had sent an apology message to Chanmi because he didn’t like it when she was mad at him, but she never replied to his message.

“What is wrong, Ge?” Kristina asked after she saw Minseok's expression turn sad.

“Chanmi suddenly got mad at me after I told her that I’m going with you to the party, and I don't understand why.”

Kristina clicked her tongue in annoyance. When was Minseok going stop being a coward and confess his feeling for Chanmi? She hated the tension stuck in between them, especially when Kristina didn’t even have feelings for Minseok. Looks like she needed to do something about this matter.

“You’re seriously very stupid, Ge.”

“Hey! Why am I stupid?”

But Minseok didn’t get a reply, since Kristina was already walking toward the gate, leaving him standing at the porch.

“Wait up!”

 

* * *

 

The banquet hall was crowded with demons of all kinds, wearing formal clothes with their faces covered by masks. Classical music played, mixing with chatters that could be heard everywhere.

Kristina felt a little out of place. It wasn’t because this was her first time attending a party, but it was because they were the only witches at this party. Not only that, but she could felt most of the male demons eyes on her from the moment she stepped inside. They were either staring at her because she was a witch or because of how she looked tonight. She hoped it was the first case because she didn’t want to deal with their flirting tonight.

She scanned the place, and her eyes brightened up when she saw the long table that filled with food under the chandelier. She felt her mouth watering upon seeing all the dishes. Most of the dishes were her favourite foods! She was about to walk toward the table when Minseok suddenly grabbed her arm.

“Ge? Why are you stopping me?”

Minseok frowned. He saw how a group of male demons at the back had been eyeing Kristina like a piece of meat, and he didn't want her to wander off alone. He wasn’t jealous or anything, since his heart clearly belonged to Chanmi, but Kristina was just like his little sister, so he needed to protect her tonight.

“Listen, Kristina,” Minseok said, bringing Kristina to the corner. “I want you stick with me all the times.”

“Eh? Why?”

“You do realize that demons have been eyeing you since you stepped inside this hall?”

“I do. That's not a reason to stop me. Do you how hungry I am right now?”

“Please listen to me, okay? I’m scared that they may have ill intentions toward you.”

Kristina patted Minseok’s shoulder. “I understand your concern, Ge, but I can protect myself.”

It wasn’t that she was arrogant or anything, but she didn’t think that she would lose in a fight with demons no matter how many there were or how strong they were. Not only that… she shuddered a little when she recalled the events of that night. It was still fresh in her mind how Suho mercilessly killed one his own kind simply because that demon had hurt her. If any of this got to Suho’s attention, she didn’t know how would he would react to it.

Minseok let out a frustrated sigh. Did she know that she was in dangerous situation right now?

“Look, you’re under my care right now. I need to make sure nothing bad…”

Minseok’s words were cut off when the host announced the arriving of the demon lord. As soon as the host had finished talking, all the demons immediately stopped their chattering and scrambled toward the door to greet their lord. He did the same; although he didn’t feel like greeting their enemy, he didn’t want the demons to think that he was disrespectful.

He was slightly taken aback when the demon lord stepped inside with his companion followed closely behind him. They were more good looking from the pictures that he had seen months ago. Instead of wearing suits, they were wearing black uniforms, making them look like princes, which kind of explained why most of the female demons squealed in delight.

He then realize that the demon lord was scanning the crowds and looked somewhat disappointed. Minseok just shrugged it off, since it didn’t relate to him. He turned around and became worried when he realized that Kristina wasn’t with him.

He look around the hall and he let out sigh of relief when he spotted her standing in front of the table. He shook his head amusedly when he saw Kristina trying every dish on the table. There were only two things Kristina wasn’t able say no to: cute stuff and foods. He started walking towards Kristina.

“Do I know how worry you made me when I saw you disappeared?”

He grimaced a little when Kristina turned to facing him while slurping a noodle. Her image right now didn’t suit her beautiful appearance at all.

“I already told you that I was hungry,” Kristina argued back.

Yes, this was part of the reason that she was here instead with Minseok greeting the demon lord. The other part of the reason was that her tall figure would make her easily spotted by that perverted demon lord. She was planning to been unseen by him for the whole night. So what if she had brought gift for him? It wasn't like she was going to give it to him by hand. She would just sneak into his room and leave it there.

“Did you listen to anything I just said?” Minseok said while frowning.

Oops! Kristina thought. She was about to apologize when she felt her stomach ach painfully. “Ge, please hold this for me. I need to go to the washroom,” she said as she handed the plate to Minseok.

“See, th—”

Minseok wasn’t able to finish his words, because Kristina had already run out from the hall. A small sigh escaped his lips. He started to regret his decision to bring Kristina with him.

 

* * *

 

Kristina frowned as she walked down the hallway. Since she was already out here, why not take this chance to sneak into that pervert demon lord’s room? But she never thought that a mansion could be so big that it would be impossible to find the master bedroom. But she wasn’t going to waste her time by checking every room in this mansion. Not only that, but she had forgotten which way the banquet hall was. She stopped her steps abruptly when _that_ feeling hit her.

_Shit, he’s coming this way!_

She wanted to run and hide to avoid being seen by him, but, thanks to her long gown and high heels, she couldn’t be fast. She mentally cursed and even considered taking off her shoes so she could run faster, but she was too late; the guards spotted her and asked her to stop. She quickly turned around so that they wouldn’t able to see her face.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” a guard asked rudely.

Kristina clenched her fist as she tried to claim her anger.

“Be nice to a lady.”

Kristina wanted to scoff upon hearing his voice. _Stop pretending to be so nice!_

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” the guard replied. He turned to face Kristina again. “Miss, can you answer my question?” The guard’s voice had softened a little.

“I just came from washroom and lost my way to the banquet hall.”

“The banquet hall is that way,” the guard said as he pointed his finger to right side.

“Thank you, mister. I’ll go back to the hall.”

Kristina was about to leave, but once again she was stopped. This time it wasn’t the guard. Instead, it was Suho.

_What this jerk want now?_

“This is very weird. Not once did you turn around to face me. Usually most girls are very eager to meet me.”

_Oh my freaking god. How arrogant can this jerk be? He really thought all people would throw themselves at his feet?_

“Now that you mention it, my Lord, it is indeed very weird that she never turned around to face us. Maybe she stole something and doesn’t want us to see it.”

Kristina scoffed after she heard the guard’s accusation. _What could this place have that I would want to steal? This big statue of your lord or this big picture of your lord?_

“Miss, if you don’t mind, can you turn around? We only want to make sure.”

Kristina sighed. It seemed like she didn’t have any choice. She could just run away, but she was with Minseok and couldn’t abandon him here. Besides, there was a chance that Suho wouldn’t recognize her, since she was wearing a mask. She took a breath before turning her body. However, she either turned too fast or didn’t have luck on her side, because her high heel stumbled on the carpet, and as result, she lost her footing.

A loud thud echoed through the hall.

Kristina’s eyes widened when her eyes met with Suho’s. Oh god, why did she have fall onto this pervert. What was worse, this perverted dared to smirk and tighten his arms around her waist.

“Look like an angel just fell into my arms.”

 

Beta-ed by [rmzcharizard](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114656)

* * *

Pictures for this chapter:

Kristina's gown, shoes & mask

 

Suho's image


End file.
